Family Man
by lioness78
Summary: Sequel to Redemption, can Wesker handle his Children? Need to read Redemption first
1. Prologue And One More makes Four

HI! Okay still don't own anything Resident Evil, Just lets see Isabel, Dylan, Steven, and Rosalie. Would like to thank Jaz for totally taking the time to pre read this. Would also like to thank everyone for reading the first story and this one. THANK YOU ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isabel was exhausted, Wesker could tell and it was killing him. She'd been in labor for seven hours and in that time he'd seen her go from cheerful to extremely cranky. The pain Isabel felt due to having to give Wesker another child was something which he felt a swelling of pride from. At the same time a huge part of him wished to take the pain away, and carry it for her. The only problem was he wasn't in control of what was happening to Isabel. The only thing he could do was pace so he did.  
  
"Albert if you're going to do that, go into the other room, your driving me nuts." She stated glaring at him.  
  
It was understandable that Wesker would be worried about both her own wellbeing and that of their child, but his constant pacing was only agitating the expectant mother in her already delicate condition. She also knew that when this was all over she would probably find his actions amusing. Albert looked like he was about to crawl out of his skin. He hadn't been there for the birth of their first child and from the look of it, Isabel was starting to think in might not have been a bad thing. She could tell it was killing him that he had no control over the situation. Isabel's last thought was interrupted when another contraction hit. Seeing her tense up Wesker was immediately by her side, holding her hand until it passed.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked concern evident in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine, but you better get Rebecca I think it's time."  
  
Wesker didn't hesitate he walked out to the living room where everyone was waiting. Claire and Leon sat on the couch, their son Steve sat on Claire's lap. He had his mother's blue eyes and his father's red hair, which in Wesker's opinion was in need of a good trim.  
  
Claire and Leon hadn't changed much in the past three years. Claire now wore her hair on the short side, more like Jill's chin length bob. It was easier to take care of that way with a toddler running around. Leon's hair was also short, kept neat for his job. Claire's sense of style hadn't changed at all; she still wore jeans and t-shirts most of the time. Leon hadn't had time to change so he still wore his police uniform.  
  
Jill sat next to Claire on the couch, playing with her nephew. She hadn't changed at all. She still wore her hair in her signature bob. Jill's taste in clothes still ran to the preppy side. Chris was sitting in one of the two arm chairs, he hadn't changed physically much either. He still kept his hair cut short and spiked and still seemed more comfortable in jeans and t-shirts than any thing else. Though Chris had always been attentive, since they had said their vows he had taken them very seriously and treated Jill as if she were a queen.  
  
Carlos, who was on the floor with Rosalie and his daughter Dylan, was also almost exactly the same. His hair was still on the longish side, his eyes still seemed to have a perpetual smile in them and he still drove his wife nuts. Rebecca, like Claire had changed a little her hair was past her shoulders, but she kept it in a braid most of the time. She wouldn't admit it but had grown it out for her husband. She knew Carlos liked it long. Rebecca was perched in the chair opposite of Chris, watching the man she loved play with her one year old.  
  
It seemed that as it has a way of doing life had made other plans for the group, while they had made plans to take down companies like Umbrella, and HCF. With the arrival of Steven and Dylan any plans that the group once had were put on the back burner. It wasn't that their hate for such companies had lessened just that they now had different priorities.  
  
To Wesker Rosalie seemed to change every day, looking more and more like her mother. The only exceptions were her hair and eyes. Rosalie's eyes were the exact color of her father's except where his pupils were slits hers were normal and her hair hung in blonde ringlets down her back.  
  
When her father entered the room Rosalie looked up, forgetting her game of peek-a-boo with Dylan.  
  
"Wanna see mommy." She stated looking expectantly at her father.  
  
"You can't see mommy yet Rosalie." Wesker answered a little more impatiently than he would have liked.  
  
"Why?" She asked, not getting the answer she wanted.  
  
Rosalie knew that it was time for her baby brother or sister to come, but it seemed to take so long and she knew mommy was hurting. The little girl could feel it all the way in the living room. She wanted to make sure mommy was okay and she didn't like the way daddy was acting either. Rosalie knew he was worried about mommy but he didn't have to be so mean.  
  
"Rosalie I don't have time to explain right now, it's time for the baby to come out." Wesker answered.  
  
At his statement Rebecca was on her feet and heading back to the bedroom to check on Isabel. Wesker took one last look at his daughter and knew she wasn't pleased with him. The blonde haired little girl wore the same expression that Isabel always did when she wasn't happy with something he'd said or done. I'll make this up to you pumpkin, he silently promised.  
  
Rosalie immediately knew her father was sorry and gave him a smile to show she loved him. Wesker returned her smile before going to take care of his wife.  
  
When Wesker walked back into the bedroom, both women gave him a look that said he'd taken too long in dealing with his daughter. He knew there was no time for explanations so he silently walked over to Isabel.  
  
"She's definitely ready." Rebecca told Wesker as he took Isabel's hand when another contraction hit.  
  
Wesker had been told exactly what his job was when Isabel had gone into labor, so as soon as the contraction started Isabel began to push and he to count. It wasn't long before Albert and Isabel's second child arrived, making his entrance into the world a little more noisily than his sister.  
  
"What are you going to name him?" Claire asked, as everyone was gathered around the bassinette watching the new infant sleep.  
  
"I was thinking Albert." Isabel answered looking sleepy.  
  
"Oh great another one." Chris said rolling his eyes, but smiling.  
  
"No." Wesker said from the bed where he was holding Isabel.  
  
Isabel was surprised when Albert had shot down her idea for their son's name. Before Rosalie had been born he seemed happy she had chosen that name, now he seemed set against it.  
  
"Why don't you want him to have your name?" Isabel asked looking at her husband.  
  
Wesker didn't answer her right away. Even after three years he was still slightly uncomfortable talking about something he considered personal in front of everyone. He knew Isabel was waiting for an answer so despite his better judgment, Wesker gave in.  
  
"You allowed me to name our daughter. I want you to name our son anything you want." The rest of his statement Wesker whispered in her ear.  
  
"Alright if that's the way you want it." She answered turning slightly pink. "I've always liked the name Liam; I saw it in the baby names book when I was looking up what Albert meant. It's Celtic/Gaelic, it means determined guardian. What do you think?"  
  
"I think it's perfect." Wesker stated giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
"So out of curiosity what does Albert mean?" Carlos asked never knowing when to let things lay.  
  
"It's German and it means noble and bright." Isabel answered without hesitation.  
  
Everyone in the room was able to tell that she thought it was the perfect description of her husband so no one voiced their differing opinion. Even thought there was peace between Wesker and the group at times it was an uneasy one.  
  
"Mommy's tired she should take a nap." Rosalie spoke up, finally tired of watching her baby brother sleep.  
  
"Your right baby I am, will you take a nap with me?" Isabel said to her daughter.  
  
"Really, like before Liam was born?" Rosalie asked her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Of course, you're still my baby too. Just because Liam's here doesn't mean daddy and I love you any less." Isabel answered.  
  
With a little help from her father Rosalie was soon positioned next to her mother on the bed, both ready to take a nap. Wesker was the last to leave. Standing at the door, watching the three people he loved sleeping soundly Wesker felt a great swell of pride, before he exited the room leaving them to sleep in peace. 


	2. Chapter one Home Sweet Home

Okay a few things do not own anything Disney or Pokemon those rights are reserved for some other company. I would also like to thank my mom for all her help. Several of the rather interesting things that happened in the first story and this one are do to a seed of inspiration from her. SO THANKS MOM. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter much more than the first I do realize it was short.  
  
As Wesker pulled his vehicle onto the little dirt road that always led him home, the faint smell of Isabel's rose garden came to him on the warm summer's breeze. Applying more pressure to the accelerator the car's speed increased from a causal fifty miles an hour to seventy in a few seconds. He allowed a smile to grace his lips as the grey farm house that was Wesker's home came into sight. He had been away too long this time, trying to keep Isabel and their children safe, but Wesker was beginning to think that trips like these were unnecessary anymore. For the last six years the blonde man had left his family for weeks at a time, to act as a decoy allowing the company to see him even try to apprehend him all in order to keep them away from this wife and children. During his last little outing he found out that Isabel's father was dead, killed by one of his own viruses and like Umbrella at the end of their reign, HCF was having problems with more and more viral leaks. Wesker was fairly sure that with all that was happening with in the corporation that finding one scientist's daughter was not at the top of their priority list.  
  
Putting the Black Jeep Grand Cherokee into park, Wesker grabbed his duffle bag off the passenger's seat and excited his car. The house was so different from the first time he'd seen it a little over six years ago. Climbing Roses now adorned the trellis on the sides of the porch. Bordering the house on all sides were some type of bushy flowers, he thought Isabel had called them four o'clocks once and even though you couldn't see it from the front most of the back yard next to the house was a rose garden, which Isabel had somehow gotten him to help plant. What weren't roses in the back was taken up with an herb garden and now that he was closer still, Wesker could smell the lavender, sage, and thyme all mingled in with the smell of the roses. Wesker knew it was a smell he would always associate with home.  
  
Walking onto the covered porch and entering the house Wesker was immediately drawn to the kitchen, by the feminine wail of the voice that he would recognize anywhere. Isabel was crying, it caused a knot of panic to form in his chest, and he bolted to the source of the anguish.  
  
The house was almost exactly the same inside as it had been when Wesker entered it with Isabel six years ago. The only real difference was the lack of people. Once Liam was born everyone had decided that the little farm house was just too small for eight adults, two toddlers, and two babies. For some reason everyone agreed that he and Isabel should stay at the house. Everyone else had found housing close by, the farthest one away belonging to Chris and Jill, being only five miles from where Wesker stood in the kitchen.  
  
"Isabel, what's wrong." Wesker asked immediately concerned, walking over to where his wife sat he put a comforting arm around her.  
  
Seeing the man she loved walk through the kitchen door made everything a little more bearable for Isabel. She knew that as long as he was here everything would be fine.  
  
"I missed you so much." Isabel answered putting her arms around him also.  
  
"Is that all? Well I'm here now."  
  
"No that isn't all. I'm so tired all the time, I don't feel pretty anymore, and I've been so sick I can't keep anything down." She replied looking up at him.  
  
"Oh God, you're pregnant again." Wesker stated a look of horror replacing the worried expression he'd just worn.  
  
"I knew you'd react that way."  
  
Isabel got up from where she sat and rushed out of the kitchen before Wesker could get another word in. The complete terror on Albert's face was too much for her. When Isabel realized she was pregnant again Albert had been away for a month and that was a month ago. She knew he would be shocked at the news but Isabel hadn't thought he would react the way he had. Entering her bedroom Isabel couldn't help but start crying again. She knew her emotions were way out of control, but she couldn't help it. The pregnant woman had caught herself snapping at Rosalie yesterday for no good reason. She knew Rosalie had sensed the change in her and had been keeping Liam out of the way.  
  
Wesker stood where Isabel left him trying to get a grasp on the situation. He hadn't meant for his statement to come out as it had. Wesker loved his children, he wouldn't give them up for anything, but he hadn't expected to walk in and find Isabel was pregnant again. Wesker was reminded of how he felt when he found out She was pregnant with Rosalie, of course this time was a little different, it wasn't that he didn't want another child, just that he had hoped maybe this time they could actually plan one. Like Rosalie, Liam had been a surprise, one that when alone with his wife he jokingly referred to his back seat baby, since both of them were pretty sure that's were he was conceived. Wesker knew he would have to smooth things over with his wife, so taking a deep breath he cautiously walked back to their bedroom.  
  
Isabel was still sobbing as Wesker entered the room. Hearing the door open she lifted her head, not saying anything, just staring at him. Wesker knew she was waiting for whatever he was about to say and that he had better make it good.  
  
"Isabel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I love you and I'm happy about having another baby. I can't wait to hold our new son or daughter."  
  
"Yeah, well that's easy for you to say, you don't waddle around for four months looking like a baby whale, you don't have to go through morning sickness and labor. You get to leave for weeks at a time, while I do all the work. This is all your fault." She stated glaring at him.  
  
"It's all my fault you're pregnant?" Wesker asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"How dare you, GET OUT." Isabel yelled picking up the glass of water that sat on the night stand next to her and throwing it at him.  
  
Wesker ducked just in time to hear the glass hit the wall where his head had been and shatter, showering him with water and glass shards. Thinking it would be better to let her cool off before he tried to talk to her again, Wesker exited the bedroom closing the door behind him.  
  
"Yep, she's pregnant again." He said out loud to the door.  
  
"Mommy's going to have another baby, cool maybe it will be a girl this time." Rosalie said from behind him.  
  
Wesker had been so caught up in the drama that had just unfolded in the bedroom that he hadn't even heard his daughter come up behind him. Rosalie didn't give him a chance to answer either, before she entered his room to see her mother.  
  
Well at least someone's happy about this.  
  
Wesker wasn't sure how to deal with his wife, Isabel had mood swings with Liam, but nothing like this. The only thing he could think to do was talk to Oliviera, Wesker knew she would have some insight as to what was going on. Then something else hit him as he was getting the broom and dust pan to clean up Isabel's mess.  
  
Where's Liam?  
  
Forgetting the mess in his bedroom, Wesker ran upstairs to see if his son was there. Walking through Liam's bedroom door Wesker was relieved to see his three year old curled up on his bed sound asleep, that was until he saw what was curled up next to him. There tucked into a little ball of fur was a golden retriever puppy that couldn't have been more than two months old.  
  
Can this day get any better? We are not keeping a puppy.  
  
Liam opened his eyes the moment his father walked in. Some how he had gotten his mother's green eyes and golden brown hair, but all of his father's strengths and abilities. Isabel and Wesker had found that out last year when Rosalie had pushed him and he scraped his knee. Liam immediately let out an ear piercing scream, but by the time his very worried mother got to him the cut had already healed. Rosalie was a fast healer also, but didn't come close to her brother, where it had only taken seconds for Liam to heal it would have taken her hours.  
  
"Daddy your home! Look what mommy said we could keep." Liam stated picking up the puppy.  
  
Wesker gave his youngest child a small smile, before going over to the bed and taking the dog from him. He knew that he was going to have to break the bad news to his son sooner or later, but since this was Isabel's doing Wesker wanted her there when they told the children that they simply couldn't keep the puppy, especially with a new baby on the way.  
  
"I want you to stay here. I have to talk to your mother about something."  
  
"Okay, but will you come back up and play with me?"  
  
"When I'm done talking to mommy we'll see." Wesker answered, silently adding, "If you're still speaking to me."  
  
Liam knew something was up, Wesker could tell by the look on his young face, his little brows were knitted together in a look of pure concentration, as if he was trying to figure out just what his father wanted to talk to mommy about. He wasn't as attuned to the emotions around him as his mother or sister, but once in a great while Liam could pick up on what was going on. Leaving his son's room Wesker thought about the differences in his children. Rosalie had inherited more of his personality than Liam. Wesker had seen her temper on several occasions, but she usually minded her parents, especially her mother, even though she was almost as strong as Isabel. Liam on the other hand didn't seem to have a temper at all and was usually very laid back.  
  
As Wesker opened the door to his bedroom, he felt as if he were entering a lion's den.  
  
This is ridiculous, she's my wife not some axe murder.  
  
Isabel sat on the bed holding Rosalie on her lap, talking about baby names. She seemed in a better mood so Wesker figured it would be a good time to get the puppy situation out of the way.  
  
"I see you found Sweet Pea." Isabel said looking at Wesker as he entered the room.  
  
"You named it Sweet Pea?" Wesker asked in disbelief.  
  
"Actually Rosalie named her."  
  
Wesker was having a hard time swallowing this one, not only had they brought a puppy into his house, but they named it something as fluffy as Sweet Pea.  
  
"Rosalie, I need to speak with your mother."  
  
Rosalie unlike her brother knew exactly what her father was up to and didn't like it one bit. She liked the puppy and wanted to keep it.  
  
"Daddy please don't..."  
  
"Rosalie NOW." Wesker still didn't like to be questioned on his decisions, even though he was a little more patient with his children.  
  
Rosalie was trying to hold back the tears, Wesker could tell, as she left the room.  
  
"Albert Wesker! What do you think you are doing coming in here after being away TWO months and upsetting my daughter like that? WE are keeping the puppy and if Rosalie wants it to be called Sweet Pea, then the name stays too."  
  
"So now you're telling me I don't have any say in my own house?"  
  
"Well maybe if you were here instead of leaving me pregnant and alone with your two children, whom I have to run after from morning till night, you may. Now if you'll excuse me I have a mess to clean up." With that Isabel left the room and went to the kitchen for the broom and dust pan.  
  
Rosalie was extremely happy they were keeping Sweet Pea. She had been listening from the living room when mommy had told daddy just that. Rosalie didn't know why she could hear things from so far away and lately it had been weighing on her mind. She knew mommy couldn't do it, neither could Steve or Uncle Leon and Aunt Claire. Rosalie also knew that Liam could hear better than she could and for some reason daddy always seemed to know what they were doing even if they were upstairs and he was in the kitchen. As her father walked into the living room, still holding the puppy, Rosalie could tell he wasn't happy about the way things were going today and she wanted to make him feel better.  
  
"Daddy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad."  
  
Wesker softened at his daughter's apology. Placing the now squirming Sweet Pea on the floor he spoke.  
  
"It's okay baby, I shouldn't have snapped at you."  
  
"I'm used to it mommy's been like this for a while now. Can I have a hug?"  
  
"Of course you can." Wesker replied picking his daughter up, holding her close and kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"So what have you been up to?"  
  
"Well, mommy found Sweet Pea on the side of the road a few days ago, so we get to keep her and she follows Liam around everywhere."  
  
"Did you have to name her Sweet Pea?"  
  
"I like it cause she's sweet and she's small like a pea." After a moment of silence Rosalie decided to ask her father about what was on her mind. "Daddy, how come me and Liam can hear better than mommy and everyone else."  
  
Wesker knew this would come up. He just hadn't expected it to be while he was in the middle of a slight crisis. He thought that he would have Isabel by his side when he had to explain to his children about their special traits. Some how Wesker didn't think it was a good idea to bother Isabel about this right now.  
  
"Daddy are you gonna tell me?" Rosalie asked again, with the same annoyed expression her mother wore when she didn't get an answer from him immediately.  
  
"Okay lets go sit in the kitchen and I'll see if I can explain." Wesker answered setting his daughter down and leading her to the afore mentioned room.  
  
Wesker and Isabel had decided soon after Rosalie's birth, that if questions such as these were to come up that they would be answered as truthfully as possible. He just didn't know where to begin.  
  
"You get your hearing, eye color, speed, strength and ability to heal quickly from me. Before you were born I worked for a company that did work in the scientific field. I worked on all kinds of experiments and even experimented on myself. When I did the experiment on myself I ended up with all these abilities, which I being your father passed to you. Do you understand?"  
  
"Kind of, but why doesn't Liam have our eye color?"  
  
"That happened because I'm not the only parent. Liam just happened to get the gene for green eyes from your mother."  
  
"What's a gene?"  
  
Wesker felt like he was hitting his head on a brick wall, one answer just seemed to lead to another question and then another. He wanted his children to be informed and to be open with their questions, but it seemed as if Rosalie had picked the worst time for this. Trying to be as patient as he could with his young daughter Wesker continued with the impromptu science lesson.  
  
"A gene is a part of you that tells your hair to be blonde or your eyes to be yellow or your body to be tall when you grow up. Now do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, but will my gene tell my hair to change color and be like Uncle Leon's?"  
  
"There are actually genes, you have more than one and they're kind of set."  
  
"So Liam will always have green eyes and I'll always be able to hear better than mommy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay I'm gonna go play with Liam."  
  
As Wesker watched his six year old walk out the kitchen door he was feeling pretty good about his parenting job, until he saw the look on Isabel's face. She had apparently heard the whole thing and wasn't happy with the way he'd handled it.  
  
"How could you? We were supposed to talk to her together when she started asking questions. I was the one who was supposed to explain to her what her grandfather did to me." Isabel stated beginning to cry again.  
  
"Sweet heart, she wasn't even wondering about that. Rosalie wanted to know why she could hear things and you can't and I explained it to her. I didn't want to bother you." Wesker replied in the most placating voice he could muster at the moment.  
  
Isabel felt like she had missed an important part of her daughter's growth process. She hadn't been there when Rosalie had asked her first important question. Isabel felt like a horrible mother and it only made her cry more.  
  
"She didn't even want to know about what I contributed to her." Isabel said through her hands.  
  
Wesker was out of his seat and holding her before Isabel could say another word.  
  
"Isabel have you had a nap today?"  
  
"No, I've been running after your children all day and I don't usually need one. This is all your fault."  
  
"Yes I think we've established that's how you feel already. Wesker said smiling at his wife, "You my dear are taking a nap right now."  
  
Isabel didn't argue with her husband, instead she allowed him to guide her out of the kitchen and to their bedroom, where he gently tucked her into bed.  
  
Isabel had a nice nap and upon awakening, felt a little more in control of herself, that was until she walked into the living room to hear the conversation her husband was having.  
  
"I need to see you... She's sleeping... I can't today... I have the children... Tomorrow, I'll wait until Isabel takes her nap, and then put the children down too... No she doesn't know... Alright tomorrow." With that Albert hung up.  
  
Isabel couldn't believe her ears, that her husband would do such a thing, that he could hurt her like that.  
  
"I want you out of my house now! You son of a bitch, how could you?" Isabel yelled at Wesker before he could turn around.  
  
Wesker was taken by surprise. He had been so focused on his phone call that he hadn't heard his wife wake up.  
  
"Isabel what are you talking about?" What's the matter?"  
  
"You bastard, you were making a date with another woman. How long have you been screwing her? You're no better than my father. At least he had the balls to tell us he didn't want us anymore."  
  
"Isabel I'm not cheating on you..."  
  
"Oh really? So I guess I need to see you and I can't get away today I have the children mean nothing then."  
  
"Isabel Marie Wesker enough! I was talking to Rebecca, I wanted a full report on your pregnancy, like I did with Rosalie, like I did with Liam and I thought it would be best to do so without the children running around." Wesker said in the same tone of voice he used with the children when they had crossed the line.  
  
Isabel stood perfectly still, she hadn't seen Albert this close to loosing his cool in a little more than six years. She knew immediately that she had pushed a little too far. Isabel hadn't meant to, but at the thought of the only man she had ever loved cheating on her she felt a steel band form around her chest and the more she thought about it the tighter it seemed to get causing each breath to be painful.  
  
Wesker was trying to get a grip on himself. The more he went over his side of the conversation the more he understood what it must have sounded like to his wife. In Isabel's already emotional state, he really couldn't blame her for thinking the worst. Walking over to where she stood in the kitchen doorway, Wesker wrapped his arms around Isabel and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Isabel I love you. You have given me two children with a third on the way, not only that but you have given me a better life. I would never throw that away." Wesker's voice was gentle and put Isabel at ease.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright, if you want, tomorrow we will load up the kids and go talk to Rebecca together. Then we'll go to the park for awhile, okay?"  
  
"I think I'd like that." Isabel said giving him a smile. "And I'm sure Rosalie and Liam will love playing with Dylan."  
  
God this is going to be a long four months.  
  
It was his first day back and already Wesker felt out of his depth. He wasn't used to having to tip toe around people, if anything they usually tip toed around him. All except his family that was. Thinking about his children made Wesker remember his conversation with Liam earlier and he was mentally kicking himself for forgetting his promise to his youngest child. Letting go of his wife Wesker began to speak.  
  
"I promised I would go play with Liam and I forgot."  
  
"Albert that isn't like you, you'd better go spend some time with him."  
  
As Wesker was walking up the stairs to his son's room he couldn't believe he had forgotten about Liam. The boy was so quiet, the exact opposite of his sister, that sometimes he got overlooked. Liam always seemed to let Rosalie have the spot light, being happy to have a rare quiet moment curled up on one of his parent's laps and that's why Wesker felt so bad about not playing with his son the one time he'd asked him too.  
  
Wesker never made it to his son's room. When he got to the top of the stairs Liam came out of his room looking clearly upset, his lower lip protruded past his upper one and his eyes were shiny, as if he were trying to hold back tears. Before Wesker could say a word he was speaking.  
  
"Daddy don't you want us anymore?"  
  
"Liam what makes you ask that?" Wesker replied frowning.  
  
"I heard mommy say that at least her daddy had the balls to tell them he didn't want them anymore."  
  
"Mommy was just a little upset. She didn't mean those things, of course I still want you."  
  
Liam seemed to relax at his father's explanation, but his brow was still furrowed as if he was still trying to figure something out.  
  
"Daddy what did mommy mean by at least her daddy had the balls to tell them?"  
  
Wesker didn't know what to say to a three year old who had basically asked him what balls were. He was trying to figure out what the appropriate response was when it came to Wesker, that he didn't need to tell his son that his mother had used an inappropriate word while angry. All Wesker had to tell Liam was the meaning behind the statement.  
  
"Mommy meant that her father had the courage to tell them that he didn't want to be around them."  
  
"Oh, okay. Can we play now?" Liam asked his brow smoothing out.  
  
Wesker smiled at how fast his children seemed to shift from one subject to another. Both Rosalie and Liam had done just that today. At the thought of Rosalie, Wesker smile faded. He knew he should check on his daughter also.  
  
"Let's go check on your sister first."  
  
"Okay, she went to her room with Sweet Pea."  
  
At the mention of the puppy's name Wesker winced. It was going to take some getting used to. Shaking his head Wesker followed his three year old to Rosalie's room. Knocking on his daughter's bedroom door, he began to worry when she didn't answer. Opening the door he was rewarded with the sight of Rosalie sitting on her bed holding the puppy as tight as she could and crying into it's fur. Wesker's heart sank to the bottom of his feet. Although Albert Wesker was known for his complete emotional solitude, one thing and one thing alone was able to distraught his usually cool facade, His wife and children. It was a side effect of them being the only source of love and affection he was able to feel.  
  
"Rosalie, you heard too didn't you?"  
  
"Yes." The little girl said lifting her head, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
Wesker looked into the eyes that were so like his, and what he saw there hurt him even more. He saw doubt there, his daughter doubted his love for them.  
  
"Rosalie if you heard your mother down stairs than you heard everything else also."  
  
"N-not really I was sad because you hurt mommy."  
  
"Wesker let out a sigh, yes his daughter had his temper, but for some reason she had gotten her mother's ability to jump to conclusions and think the worst.  
  
"Rosalie Wesker I want you to listen to me. I love you, your brother, and your mother. I am not leaving you and I am not cheating on mommy. I was talking to Aunt Rebecca and we are going to her house tomorrow, you get to play with Dylan."  
  
"Really?" Rosalie asked brightening.  
  
Wesker wasn't sure if it was due to playing with Dylan or the fact that he wasn't leaving but she seemed happier.  
  
"Yes really, and I think you better take Sweet Pea outside so we don't have an accident in the house." Wesker said eyeing the puppy that was sniffing around the room.  
  
"Okay." Rosalie said getting off the bed and heading for the door.  
  
Looking down at Liam, who had stood silently by his side the whole time, Wesker bent down and picked up his son.  
  
"What did you want to play?"  
  
"I just want you to read to me."  
  
Wesker smiled at the boy in his arms, he should have known that all Liam would want was to spend time with him.  
  
"What would you like me to read?"  
  
"The story about the boy that goes to the special school to learn magic."  
  
"You really like that story don't you?"  
  
"Yes he has special powers like me."  
  
Liam was happy that his daddy was finally going to spend time with him. He had missed daddy so much it seemed like forever since he'd been home. Mommy was fun and all, but she couldn't do the cool things daddy could do, like talk to him from the kitchen when he was in his room, without yelling and he showed him neat stuff like how to catch snakes and butterflies. Even though mommy always held and made over whatever snake or bug Liam caught he could tell she didn't like touching them.  
  
When Isabel walked into Liam's room, she found her husband sitting on the bed propped up against the headboard his son resting in the crook of his arm listening to Albert read his favorite story.  
  
I was wondering where my two guys were." Isabel said walking farther into the room, "Dinner's ready."  
  
"Mommy, Daddy was just getting to the best part."  
  
"Liam you heard your mother, it's time to eat." Wesker stated closing the book and ushering his son off the bed.  
  
"Can we read some more after dinner?" Liam asked looking up at his father.  
  
Isabel smiled at the interaction between father and son. At the moment they wore the same determined expression, Albert was determined to get his son ready for dinner and Liam was determined to get the answer he wanted from his father. Liam had so many of his father's facial expressions that Isabel sometimes wondered if he'd gotten anything from her, besides the hair and eye color. Of course if he was even half as handsome as his father when he got older, Isabel knew Liam was going to be a heart breaker.  
  
"We'll see, now go wash your hands." Wesker answered looking down and giving his son a slight smile.  
  
As Liam left the room Wesker noticed the smile on his wife's lips. Seeing Isabel happy made Wesker's smile widen, for the first time today the house seemed normal.  
  
"What's the smile for?" He asked walking up to her.  
  
"I was just remembering why I married you." Isabel answered still smiling.  
  
"And why did you marry me?"  
  
"I think it was because you're so damn sexy."  
  
"Well as long as you have your priorities straight."  
  
"I do." Isabel answered and after a moment added. "You know I never got my hello kiss this morning."  
  
"I think I can fix that." Wesker said as he leaned forward to give her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"OH GROSS!" Came a voice from behind, interrupting them.  
  
Wesker immediately looked up to see his daughter in the door way. She was sticking out her tongue and wrinkling her nose. He couldn't help but laugh at the expressions she wore.  
  
"You know if I had never kissed your mother, you and Liam would never have been born."  
  
"Nuh uh, that's not how you get a baby. You have to sleep in the same bed as your husband." Rosalie replied shaking her head.  
  
"Yes, but if I'd never kissed your mother we would never have gotten married."  
  
Isabel chuckled at the banter between Albert and Rosalie, both were stubborn and neither one wanted to admit defeat, not that either one was totally wrong on this subject.  
  
"Alright you two down stairs for dinner." She finally interjected, giving Albert a swift kiss on the cheek and turning to walk her six year old down to the kitchen.  
  
Dinner was a quiet event and Wesker was lulled into a false sense of security, when Isabel seemed almost normal. She made a big meal in honor of his return and even though he hadn't thought about it before Wesker realized how much he missed Isabel's cooking. Living off fast food for the last two months, the meatloaf, mashed potatoes, corn and gravy was a little slice of heaven.  
  
"Daddy can we play board games after dinner?" Rosalie asked half way through her mashed potatoes.  
  
"No Rosalie, Daddy's going to read to me some more." Liam replied before Wesker could even think about answering.  
  
"You had him all day I want to spend time with him." Rosalie shot back.  
  
"Alright you two, that's enough." Wesker's voice cut through their bickering. Looking at Liam he continued, "How about we all play a board game together?"  
  
"Okay." Liam answered looking at his plate, not happy he had to share his father's attention.  
  
Once everyone was finished eating the table was cleared and the dishes were done the debate over what game to play began.  
  
"I want to play monopoly." Rosalie stated.  
  
"Now you know that's too hard for your brother, we can't play that." Isabel replied taking a seat next to her daughter at the table.  
  
"I wanna play Hi Ho Cherry O." Liam piped up.  
  
"No way that's too easy." Rosalie whined.  
  
"Alright how about Sorry?" Isabel offered up.  
  
"Fine." Rosalie replied, chin to her chest and pouting.  
  
As Wesker went to the little book shelf in the living room that held all the games, everyone else took their places around the kitchen table. Once he arrived back in the room box in hand, the set up began. The only thing that wasn't argued about was the color of the little plastic pieces. Rosalie chose red, Liam blue, Isabel green and Wesker was left with yellow. Halfway through the game it became obvious that Rosalie was clearly targeting Liam's little blue pieces as a way to get back at him for having to play a game she didn't want too. It was when Rosalie sent Liam's remaining piece back to the start position, with a sarcastic Sorry, that all hell broke loose.  
  
"ROSALIE YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE, YOU ASSHOLE!" Liam yelled.  
  
"Liam David Wesker where did you hear that?" His father asked surprised his son even knew such a word.  
  
"Uncle Chris called someone that when he cut us off in the car." Liam replied.  
  
"I'm going to have a talk with your Uncle Chris." Isabel replied with a frown, "Now tell your sister you're sorry."  
  
"No."  
  
"What did you just say young man?" Wesker asked starting to rise from his seat.  
  
"I said no, she was being mean." Liam answered tucking his chin in and crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"You, young man do not tell your mother no." Wesker stated lifting his son off his chair, setting him on his feet and walking him through the living room to the stairs, "Up to your room right now and you'll stay up there until you apologize to both your mother and sister."  
  
Head down Liam marched up the stairs silently, but when he got to his room he slammed the door so hard it shook the whole house.  
  
As Wesker walked back into the kitchen he saw that his wife and daughter hadn't moved a muscle. They were just waiting to see how angry he was. Wesker wasn't too angry at his son more surprised than anything. He had seen what Rosalie was doing and before Liam had his outburst Wesker was about to have a conversation with her.  
  
Why does my daughter have to be so much like me?  
  
"Can we play monopoly now?" Rosalie asked seeing her father walk back in.  
  
"No, we can not I know what you were doing to Liam." Wesker replied staring straight at Rosalie, "You were purposely going after his pieces, because you didn't want to play Sorry."  
  
Rosalie didn't know why her father was making such a big deal out of this. The purpose of the game was to win, and that's what she was doing. It wasn't her fault Liam got in her way.  
  
"NO FAIR! Stupid Liam can't play monopoly and we always have to play stupid games." Rosalie wailed.  
  
"Rosalie Ann Wesker that is enough. You can go to your room also." Isabel cut in effectively stopping her daughter's rant.  
  
Rosalie followed her mother's orders, getting up from the table and silently walking to her room. It seemed as though she was always getting in trouble over Liam, why did she have to have a little brother anyway? Before Liam was born everything was fine, now they could only play the games Liam could.  
  
Well so much for family night." Isabel said as Wesker started packing up the game, "You know they only seem to act like this the first day you come home."  
  
Wesker gave his wife a humorless smile at her last statement. Some how he knew that this was going to be his entire fault.  
  
"Yes, well if your daughter would control her temper more..."  
  
"My daughter? Where do you think she gets her temper from, Captain Wesker?" Isabel retorted smiling at him.  
  
"Come here you." Wesker stated reaching for his wife and pulling her into an embrace. "It's about time you got that kiss you wanted."  
  
Isabel was never happier than when she was in Albert's arms. Even after six years when he held her close everything else seemed to melt away. She felt safe and home. Isabel had never known she could feel that way. Moving closer until their bodies touched Isabel didn't want this moment to end, but all too soon it did. As Albert pulled away she saw surprise pass over his face.  
  
"What is this?" He asked reaching between them and running his hand over the slight bump of Isabel's stomach.  
  
"That would be your son or daughter."  
  
"You're only two months, you shouldn't be showing yet, have you told Rebecca about this?"  
  
"No, she's been busy I thought I would wait until my next appointment."  
  
"Isabel! You know you need to keep her informed about anything out of the ordinary and this definitely falls under that category."  
  
Even though Albert had kept his voice even, Isabel started crying again. It was too much that he was upset with her. First the children act up and now this.  
  
"You think I'm a horrible mother don't you?" Isabel asked through her tears.  
  
"I do not. I'm just worried about you, you aren't yourself right now and you're bigger than you should be."  
  
"So now I'm acting nuts. Great I'm a bad mother and I'm out of my mind."  
  
"I didn't say that. Now your being silly." The minute the words left his mouth Wesker new it was the wrong thing to say.  
  
Isabel's eyes narrowed and her lips compressed into a frown before she spoke.  
  
"How dare you... How dare you tell me my feelings are silly. You had better get the couch ready, because that's where you're sleeping tonight." With that Isabel left the room and made her way back to the bedroom.  
  
Not for the first time that day Wesker felt like banging his head on a wall. He knew Isabel was dead serious about him spending the night on the couch and Wesker wasn't looking forward to it. Giving a sigh he turned around and went back into the living room, putting the game back on it's shelf, Wesker decided to go see if his son had cooled down.  
  
Walking into Liam's room, Wesker saw the boy laying on his stomach width wise on the bed, staring intently at one of the odd shaped creatures that adorned his bed sheets. Wesker knew they were something called Pokemon and that they were off some cartoon that both his children seemed to enjoy, but other than that he had no idea what they were exactly.  
  
"Are you read to tell your mother and sister you're sorry?"  
  
At the sound of his father's voice Liam's head shot up and he looked towards the door.  
  
"Do I have to, Rosalie was being really mean?"  
  
"Yes you do. She's your sister, maybe what she was doing wasn't right, but there is no excuse for calling her such a name. I saw what was going on and I was going to put a stop to it, but you didn't give me a chance."  
  
"But I'm still mad at her." Liam stated sitting up on his bed.  
  
"Do you love your sister?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wouldn't you feel bad if something happened to her before you could say you're sorry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then don't you think you had better tell her now?"  
  
"Okay." Liam gave in with a sigh that was a parody of his father's  
  
Sliding off his bed, Liam started to walk out of his room. Before he made it to the door Wesker stepped in front of him.  
  
"I'm very proud of you." Wesker said picking his son up and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Really?" Liam asked eyes wide in surprise.  
  
Wesker nodded his reply as they walked out of the room and down the hall to Rosalie's door. Giving a slight knock Wesker opened it before Rosalie could answer. She too was sitting on her bed, but unlike Liam she was playing with her Barbie Dolls. Upon her father and brother entering the room Rosalie put the dolls down and gave both of them her attention.  
  
"Go ahead." Wesker said to his son, placing him back on the ground.  
  
Giving his father one last look Liam walked over to his sister's bed.  
  
"Rosalie I'm sorry I called you a bad name. I love you and don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Rosalie didn't answer Liam right away instead a scowl formed on her features. After a few minutes of silence, Wesker decided he had better step in.  
  
"Rosalie your brother just said he was sorry, don't you have something to say to him."  
  
"It's okay Liam." After a few more minutes she added, "I'm sorry I acted so mean to you, I love you too."  
  
Getting off her bed Rosalie gave her little brother an affectionate hug.  
  
"Do you want to color with me?" She asked, getting back on her bed.  
  
"No, he has to go apologize to your mother and then it's bed." Wesker answered for him, "Rosalie I want you in your pajamas when we come back up."  
  
Taking Liam's hand and leading him out into the hall, down the stairs, through the living room and back to his mother, Wesker wondered if he should go in with him. In the end Wesker decided it was best if he stayed in the hall. Knocking on the door he opened it when he received an "Enter" from Isabel. Liam being a fearless three year old walked right in never guessing his mother wasn't in the best of moods. Wesker listened through the door to the whole conversation.  
  
"Mommy I'm sorry I told you no."  
  
Isabel couldn't help but smile at the serious expression her son wore. He really did have more of his father in him.  
  
"Are you going to listen to me from now on?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Yes mommy. Can I give you a hug?"  
  
"Of course, come here." Isabel replied motioning for her son to come over to her.  
  
Liam didn't hesitate. He walked over to his mother and climbed up on her lap. Wrapping his little arms around her neck he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I love you." He stated looking up into her green eyes.  
  
"I love you too baby."  
  
"I have to go now daddy said it's time for bed."  
  
"Did he? Well you had better get to it then."  
  
Liam nodded solemnly and crawled of his mother's lap. Before he opened the door to leave Liam turned around to look at his mother.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night baby."  
  
When Liam exited the room his father was waiting for him in the hallway. Taking Wesker's hand in his they headed back up to Liam's room. As Wesker was helping his son to get ready for bed he noticed the little boy looked as if he wanted to ask something.  
  
"What's wrong son?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would read some more to me before bed."  
  
Checking his watch to see the exact time, it was a little after seven, so Wesker didn't see why not.  
  
"Okay, for a few minutes and then bed."  
  
Crawling into bed and pulling his pokemon covers up to his middle, Liam waited patiently for his father to join him. As Wesker positioned himself on the bed next to his son, Rosalie walked into the room without knocking. She was dressed for bed also, in a blue cotton night shirt with Cinderella on the front.  
  
"Will you read to me too?" She asked standing just inside the door way.  
  
"You can come sit by me Rosalie." Liam answered patting the narrow space next to him.  
  
Rosalie ran over to the bed and hopped up on the edge at her brother's prompting. There really wasn't enough room so after some rearranging all three sat somewhat squished together on the twin sized bed. Wesker sat propped up against the head board pillows supporting his back, Rosalie sat on his right with his arm around her and Liam sat on Wesker's lap, his back resting against his father's chest. After a few minutes of his father's reading Liam's eye lids started to droop and soon he was sleeping soundly.  
  
Hearing his son's breathing change Wesker knew the boy was sound asleep. Quietly closing the book and putting his index finger to his lips as a sign for Rosalie to be silent he then whispered to his daughter.  
  
"Get up, your brother's asleep."  
  
Nodding her head Rosalie quietly got off the bed and watched as her father easily got up, Liam still in his arms. After gently lying his son on the bed Wesker pulled the blankets up to his chin, gave him a light kiss on the temple and turned the bed side lamp off. In the dark Wesker motioned for Rosalie to go out into the hallway, even though it was totally dark Wesker knew she could see him as clearly as he could see her. As quietly as they could both father and daughter walked out of the sleeping boy's room.  
  
Once in the hallway Rosalie looked up at her father waiting for him to walk her back to her room. Wesker smiled at the daughter that was so like himself, took her hand and led her down the hall. Once at Rosalie room he opened the door, walked her over to her bed and once she was in it, tucked the Disney princess bed sheets up to her chin. Kissing her on the forehead he turned out her beside lamp and went to the door.  
  
"Good night sweetie." He said opening the door to leave.  
  
"Good night daddy." Rosalie replied.  
  
Smiling again at his daughter, Wesker closed her bedroom door and headed down stairs. Once he reached the last stop he saw that Isabel had set him out a pillow, blanket and his preferred sleeping attire, a pair of sweat pants and T-shirt, all in black. Stubborn woman he thought as he quickly changed and lay down on his makeshift bed. I hope tomorrow's better, couldn't be any worse, Was the last coherent thing that passed through his mind before the dark depths of sleep took him. 


	3. Chapter two Messes, Fights, showers, an...

Great big thanks to the people who have patiently waited this chapter out and I'd like to say if you like good Wesker then you should maybe go read Kali she has a good take on some interesting things. Also thanks to Jaz for the pre read again. And with that here you be.  
  
Wesker was being shaken awake. Opening his eyes he saw the distraught face of his three year old.  
  
"Daddy why are you sleeping on the couch?" Liam asked, before Wesker could admonish the little boy for waking him up.  
  
"Mommy was asleep and I didn't want to wake her up." Wesker replied rubbing his eyes and checking his watch.  
  
It was six A.M. and the only thing he could think was why wasn't his son still asleep?  
  
"Sweet Pea made a mess in the kitchen." Liam stated before his father could tell him to go back to bed.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"Not there's a puddle in the kitchen." The little boy answered and finished in a whisper with, "She pooped in there too."  
  
Liam wasn't sure if his father would get after him about the last word, but after last night he didn't want to take any chances so he said it as quietly as possible. He knew that daddy wasn't going to be happy about Sweet Pea making a mess, but figured he better tell him before daddy found out for himself.  
  
Wesker lifted his still sleepy body off the couch and padded into the kitchen, watching were he stepped since Liam hadn't been forth coming with the exact location of said mess. Moving closer to the sink Wesker finally honed in on it, located right in front of the side door. Looking at his son who stood just inside the doorway that led from the kitchen to the living room, as if he were afraid to come all the way in the room, Wesker went to grab the paper towels next to the sink and clean the mess up.  
  
"It's a good thing she's small." Wesker told his son as he noticed the small puppy come out from hiding under the kitchen table, go over to where the mess had been and began to sniff about.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Wesker stated to the puppy, which stopped and looked at him. "Liam take her outside before she creates more of a mess."  
  
Liam nodded his head in compliance and walked over to the puppy, picked her up, headed to the living room and out the front door. As the little boy walked back into the kitchen after setting Sweet Pea on the porch he was greeted with a sight so unusual that he couldn't stifle the giggles he felt. His father was standing barefoot on the kitchen floor with a mop in hand and a bucket sitting next to him, mopping the floor a slight frown on his face. At the sound of his son's laughter Wesker looked up at the little boy.  
  
"And just what is so funny?" He asked his frown deepening.  
  
"That's mommy's job." Liam replied still giggling  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"She's the only one who ever does it."  
  
"That doesn't make it just her job, your mother and I share responsibilities."  
  
"What's a re... a reponsbility?" Liam asked not quite getting the word right.  
  
Wesker gave a sigh. The blonde man felt a slight surge of annoyance at what seemed the never ending list of questions he was bombarded with the last two days. He wasn't used to having to come up with answers to so many things. It wasn't that he didn't spend time with his children just that their mother usually took care of all the annoying little things that most children did. When it was a choice of being with his family and protecting them, protecting had always won out. Wesker had thought though that he'd done a good job at balancing the two that was until his son's words sunk in. Pushing the annoyance away, Liam was a three year old after all, he gave his son a small smile before he started to explain.  
  
"A RE-SPON-SI-BIL-I-TY," He pronounced the word slowly, "Is something that it is your job to do. Like taking care of Sweet Pea, making sure she's fed and watered and taken outside."  
  
"Oh like cleaning my room." His son stated.  
  
"Yes... would you like to help me?" Wesker asked giving him another smile.  
  
"Can I?" Liam asked, thrilled to be doing anything with his father, even if it was something as boring as mopping the kitchen floor.  
  
"Yes come here."  
  
Walking over to where his father stood, Liam allowed the older man to place his hands on the mop handle. Once his son's hands were in the right position, Wesker placed his own hands over the young boy's and together father and son began mopping the floor again.  
  
"Albert Wesker, what are you doing to my floor?" Isabel's voice was heard from the door way.  
  
Turning to his wife he answered.  
  
"YOUR puppy made a mess last night and we're cleaning it up."  
  
"Did you let her out before you went to bed?"  
  
"No, I forgot she was here."  
  
"Well then it's YOUR fault."  
  
"I'll put that on the list DEAR." Wesker's voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Even though Wesker loved his wife, this everything being his fault was starting to wear thin and he couldn't help the reaction he had. He missed the usually even tempered and laid back woman he'd married.  
  
"Liam I would like you to go play outside with Sweet Pea." Isabel stated not taking her eye's off Albert.  
  
Liam having one of his more intuitive moments didn't argue and hightailed it outside to join the puppy.  
  
Wesker used his speed vary rarely when at home, but he used it now. Before Isabel could blink he had her in his arms and was kissing him with all the pent up passion in him. As Wesker brought his head back up Isabel stared at him before she started to speak.  
  
"Albert Wesker if you ever kis..."  
  
Isabel was cut off as his lips once again descended on hers. This time the kiss was a little softer and lasted a little longer. When Wesker lifted his head again Isabel started to speak immediately.  
  
"Do you plan on doing that every time I speak?"  
  
"It depends on whether you're going to yell at me or not."  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes at her husband and started to answer him, when he came in for another kiss. This time she was ready for him and placed her hand over his mouth effectively stopping him.  
  
"I won't yell if you fix breakfast." She replied, her hand still over his lips.  
  
Isabel could tell by her husband's amberish colored eyes that he was smiling behind her hand. Instead of trying to verbally answer his wife, Wesker nodded his agreement. Satisfied with his answer she removed her hand. Thinking her husband was done with his stunt, Isabel was surprised when his lips claimed hers for a third and final kiss. This time she obliged him by returning the show of affection.  
  
"If your son wasn't up I'd have you back in bed." Isabel stated after the kiss ended.  
  
Even though Wesker had gone through the better part of two pregnancies with Isabel, it never ceased to amaze him how fast her moods shifted during the process.  
  
"Even if our son was safely tucked away in bed, you know I wouldn't make love to you until Rebecca sheds some light on to why you're showing so much so early."  
  
At Albert's statement the last traces of the smile wore faded, worry filling her bright green eyes.  
  
"You don't think there's something really wrong, do you?" She asked placing both hands on her swollen stomach.  
  
Seeing the look on Isabel's face Wesker tightened his grip on her. Rubbing small circles on her upper back he spoke.  
  
"I'm sure there's a really simple explanation, maybe you're farther along than we think."  
  
"Albert, you don't truly believe that. You're just trying to make me feel better."  
  
"If I say yes will you yell at me?"  
  
Isabel's worried expression turned back into a smile at his joke. For some reason him kidding with her made her feel things were going to be okay.  
  
"I will if you don't start breakfast soon. We're kind of hungry." Isabel stated  
  
"We?" Wesker asked releasing Isabel  
  
"Yes we." His wife replied lightly patting her stomach.  
  
"I don't suppose I could shower and get dressed first and you could wake Rosalie up?"  
  
"Oh no, I'm not waking your daughter, she's grouchier than you in the morning."  
  
Wesker smiled at his wife one last time as he left the room to shower, leaving her to put the mop and bucket away.  
  
Stepping under the flow of warm water Wesker felt instantly refreshed. He was again glad that Isabel seemed a little more normal, even thought for a brief instant Wesker thought there was going to be another argument, luckily he had thought fast on his feet. Wesker knew that despite everything Isabel said yesterday about being pregnant that she was happy about the new baby. He had seen the sparkle in her eye when she had told him they were hungry and knowing that made it easier for him to put up with whatever mood swings she could throw at him.  
  
Isabel stood in the kitchen looking at the mop and bucket Albert had left there.  
  
"Liam you can come back in and bring the puppy." Isabel stated, in a tone she might use if he were inside, rather than outside.  
  
Isabel knew full well her son could hear her. She was rewarded when a few minutes later Liam came in covered head to toe in dirt and grass stains.  
  
"Liam what happened to you." Isabel asked eyeing his now ruined pajamas.  
  
"I was sitting on the grass with Sweet Pea and she started kissing me and I couldn't get up and when I rolled around she jumped on me and kissed me some more. Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No, but you're going to have to be cleaned up before breakfast." His mother replied taking Liam by the hand and leading him back to where his father was showering.  
  
When Wesker heard the bathroom door open, he had a feeling Isabel was becoming impatient about her breakfast. When she was pregnant his wife could put more food away than the rest of the house combined. Wesker was surprised however when the shower curtain was pulled back slightly.  
  
"I told you not until we talk to Rebecca."  
  
"That isn't what I'm here for. Your son needs to be clean up too I thought he could just join you." She said already undressing the three year old.  
  
Once Liam was in the shower with his father Isabel sat on the closed toilet seat and waited for both her guys to get done. Closing her eyes she listened to the conversation the two men in her life were caring on.  
  
"Is mommy going to make breakfast soon?" That of course was Liam.  
  
"No I'm fixing breakfast after you're all washed up." Albert replied, "Now close your eyes so we can rinse your hair."  
  
"Daddy do you ever take showers with mommy?"  
  
There was a complete silence and Isabel knew her husband was trying to come up with a truthful, yet modest answer. With her eyes still closed she smiled at the mental image of what Albert's face must look like.  
  
"Yes I took a shower with your mother once when she was going to have your sister. It was so she didn't slip and fall and get hurt." Wesker answered semi-truthfully.  
  
Liar! Isabel thought as a smile crept over her face.  
  
"You saw mommy naked?" Liam asked in awe.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I saw Rosalie naked once on accident, she's different than me."  
  
Wesker didn't know how to respond to his son's statement. He wanted to be truthful, but he also thought his son was a little too young to know these things.  
  
"Well boys are different than girls." Wesker stated dreading the next question that was sure to come up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
And there it is. Wesker thought.  
  
Instead of answering his son Wesker spoke to his wife.  
  
"Isabel a little help here."  
  
Isabel opened her eyes at her husband's request her smile growing wider. It wasn't often she saw Albert backed into a corner, but he seemed to be there now.  
  
"Why dear you seem to be doing well on your own." She answered giggling  
  
"Isabel." Wesker said, in almost a demanding tone.  
  
"Alright Liam its time to get dried off so we can eat." Isabel stated finally coming to her husbands rescue.  
  
"Okay." Liam answered drawing back the shower curtain all the way.  
  
Isabel was ready with a fluffy blue towel waiting to dry the little boy off. As Isabel was seeing to her son Wesker also stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. As soon as Liam was dried enough as to not drip water on the floor on the way up to his room, Isabel wrapped the towel around the three year old and carried him upstairs to get dressed.  
  
Wesker was relieved to have a few free moments to collect his thoughts before the next round of children and puppies. He wasn't sure how his wife handle what seemed like the never ending questions his children seemed to come up with. Wesker had a new found respect for his wife. Going into the bedroom he grabbed his clothes from a dresser and quickly dressed.  
  
As Wesker was walking into the living room from the hall, Isabel, Liam and a very grumpy looking Rosalie came down the stairs. He smiled at his six year olds expression, her lips were pouted, hair hadn't been combed, and her brow was furrowed. Isabel was right their daughter was definitely not a morning person.  
  
"Good morning Rosalie." He greeted as she hit the bottom step.  
  
"Morning daddy." Rosalie grumbled.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to wake her up." Wesker told Isabel as he started the breakfast preparation.  
  
"I thought I'd take pity on you since you did so well in the shower." Isabel replied giving him a grin.  
  
Rosalie being very self sufficient for a six year old walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice and placed it on the table. Then she retrieved her favorite Disney glass from the cabinet and went to pour herself a glass.  
  
"Hey I want some too." Liam stated as his sister began to put the carton back in the fridge.  
  
"Rosalie just leave the juice out that way everyone can get some." Isabel said grabbing another glass for Liam.  
  
"Okay mommy." She answered placing it back on the table. "When are we gonna go to Aunt Rebecca's?"  
  
"I'll call after breakfast and see if she's up." Wesker answered placing a plate full of eggs, sausage, hash browns, and toast in front of his daughter and son.  
  
Once they were settled and eating he dished two more plates up, minus the sausage for Isabel and took his place at the table. Everyone ate in silence, until Rosalie noticed that her mother wasn't eating and had a serine smile on her face.  
  
"Mommy why are you smiling?"  
  
"I was thinking about the first time your father cooked for me. I was pregnant with you and he made me almost this exact meal."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep really, but if I remember correctly there was syrup too."  
  
At their mother's statement both Rosalie and Liam wrinkled their noses in dis-taste and let out a "Yuk"  
  
"I thought it tasted pretty good. Actually it sounds pretty good right now."  
  
"Shall I go get the bottle?" Wesker asked starting to rise from the table.  
  
Isabel smiled at her husband and shook her head no. It wasn't quite a craving yet so she saw no reason to make her man work harder than need be.  
  
"Breakfast is fine just the way it is. You know I like your cooking."  
  
"I like your cooking too daddy." Rosalie stated a little more cheery than before, having finally woken up.  
  
"Good, because I'll be doing a lot more of it." Wesker stated to his daughter.  
  
"Can you make the eggs like Uncle Carlos does, the next time?" Liam asked not wanting to be left out of the conversation.  
  
Wesker watched in amusement as his wife's shoulders started to shake in silent laughter. Isabel was trying to mask the smile that had slowly crept across her face. Rosalie on the other hand went very quiet, her eyes widening and her mouth formed a slight O. Liam just sat there eating not paying any attentions to the rest of the people at the table. Wesker gave it to his son the little boy was fearless. Even Rosalie with her temper knew when to back down when it came to her father, but her brother just said what he thought needed to be said no matter what. Wesker felt a laugh rise in his chest and a smile formed on his lips, not so much at his three year old, but at the reaction from everyone else. It would figure that the little boy liked his Uncle's omelets. It had been a main staple in Isabel's diet while she was pregnant with him. She had eaten them twice a day for three months, it had been her one real craving, and Carlos being a good sport about it made them every time she asked him too.  
  
"I could but then it wouldn't be special when he makes them for you. Do you still want me too?"  
  
Liam's brow furrowed as if he were trying to work something out. It was a while before he came to a decision, but when he did the tiny lines across his forehead smoothed.  
  
"Will you be mad at me if I say no?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Could we do something special just the two of us?" The little boy asked.  
  
"Me too." Rosalie burst in before her father could answer.  
  
"No stupid it won't be special if you go too." Liam shot back.  
  
"Liam David." The blonde man warned frowning.  
  
"I'm sorry." The little boy pouted  
  
Isabel couldn't figure out what was going on between her children. She had never seen them this competitive before. A little voice inside asked if it was because of the baby being on the way. At that thought she felt the little seeds of doubt blossom. Was she doing the right thing? Liam was still so young and Rosalie was such a handful at times. Could she really handle another little one running around? It's a little late for that isn't? Another voice asked.  
  
Isabel wasn't aware that when her thoughts had started, her smile had turned into a slight frown. Wesker was trying to figure out what could have weighed down her good mood so fast. He wanted desperately to know what was going through that beautiful head of hers. He was quite sure though it wasn't something that needed to be brought up in front of the children. Refocusing on his three and six year old Wesker tried to stem the argument that was about to happen.  
  
"Rosalie you and I will also do something special just us, but Liam asked first so he goes first."  
  
"Okay." The little blonde said smiling again.  
  
Liam also seemed pleased with the solution his father came up with. The rest of breakfast was spent in noisy chatter about what the two children were going to do today. Only Isabel sat quietly lost in her own thoughts. 


	4. Chapter three Singing, Surprises, and Sn...

It's been a while for this I know, finally got back into the swing of things so to speak. Though this has been sitting on my hard drive needing fixed up a bit for the last six or seven months. Have another Chapter done as well just needs to be gone over. Hope you enjoy, and again this is supposed to be a fun little story. I hope you find the comedy in it. Well enough of this, off you go...

After everyone was finished eating, the dishes were done and Sweet Pea had been given her breakfast Wesker finally made his phone call to Rebecca. Once he explained what was going on she stopped laughing long enough to tell him to go ahead and bring everyone he began the process of getting Rosalie Ready.

"Come on Rosalie, mommy and Liam are all ready to go it's your turn." He said steering her towards the stairs.

"Okay, but I can pick out my own clothes."

"Bath first, and then you can pick out your clothes."

"Maybe I'd better get her ready then." Isabel said from the couch.

"I think I can handle a simple bath...SWEETHEART." He allowed a bit of sarcasm to enter his voice on the sweet heart.

"I know DEAREST," Isabel said mocking him, "But since Liam saw her naked she's been a little... sensitive about these things."

"Fine," Wesker replied throwing his hands up in exasperated defeat, "Just don't take too long."

"I'll try not too, but you know how we girls are."

"Please, you're usually ready before I am."

"Well if you didn't use so much gel..."

"Alright enough go." The blonde man stated point towards the top of the stairs.

Wesker took a seat on the couch next to his son, as his wife and daughter disappeared at the top of the steps. Liam, not missing his opportunity plopped himself down on his father's lap.

"You know mommy misses you when you're gone." The little boy stated, from out of no where.

"Yes, and I miss all of you too. I'll tell you a secret... I don't think I have to go away anymore."

"Really?" The little boy eyed his father. At the older mans nod he Liam threw his arms around Wesker's neck exclaiming loudly, "Cool."

It had been an early morning for the little boy so Wesker wasn't totally surprised when his son's breathing slowed. A sure sign Liam was asleep. Wesker found himself stroking the little boy's back. Sweet pea, not wanting to be ignored decided she wanted up on the couch so she began whining when she couldn't make it up on her own.

"Are you EVEN allowed on the couch?" Wesker asked looking at the little scrap of fur. Sweet Pea cocked her head at his question and after a moment the furry creature let out a small bark as if answering.

"Well if you were you aren't now. God I'm talking to a dog like it can understand me." Wesker said shaking his head.

As if knowing that the new head of the house wasn't in a position to stop her, Sweet Pea backed up and took a running leap. Grabbing onto the couch cushion with her front paws, she wiggled herself onto the couch, giving a triumphant yip and wagging her tail when she succeeded. If looks could kill the one Wesker gave the tiny pup would have made her explode. Ignoring the fact that her new master wasn't pleased with her little stunt, Sweet Pea put both front paws up on his chest and began sniffing at him.

"Look! Sweet Pea's making up with daddy." Rosalie exclaimed bounding down the stairs.

"Yes, but is your father making up with Sweet Pea?" Isabel asked following her daughter slowly.

"Daddy you like Sweet Pea, don't you?" Rosalie asked sitting next to her father and petting the puppy.

Looking into his daughter's expectant eye's he felt himself giving in. Sighing he began to speak. "She should make a good watch dog when she gets older. She'll be a good size and she seems attached to everyone."

"So you like her right?" Rosalie questioned again.

"She'll do." Wesker answered, not really wanting to lie, but also not wanting to break his daughter's heart.

Isabel knew her charming husband was still not happy about the tiny pup that had begun to lick the side of his face. "Alright Sweet Pea come here." Isabel called patting her leg.

The little ball of fur immediately quit what she was doing and half jumped, half fell off the couch. Shaking her tiny head she got up and trotted over to Isabel, never knowing that she had been in real danger of loosing her happy home.

"Well if everyone is set then we should get going." Wesker stated repositioning the sleeping child in his arms so he could stand.

"What about Sweet Pea, can she go too?" Rosalie asked looking up at her mother.

Isabel was about to nod, when her husband answered for her. "If she's going to be a watch dog then she had better start learning to watch the house."

"Yes DEAR, but if we leave her inside she may tear something up."

Wesker disliked it when his wife used the word dear; when ever it came from Isabel's lips he knew she was being sarcastic. "Well then she can stay outside, It's better for her anyway."

"No daddy she's too little she could get hurt or lost." Rosalie cut in a worried expression on her face.

"Albert she's right, until you get a fence up Sweet Pea can't be outside by herself. She'll have to go with us."

Wesker clenched his jaw, lest he allow the irritation he felt to spill from his lips. It was a few minutes before he could speak with out telling the puppy had to go. "You can not be serious."

"Yep the puppy goes too." Isabel replied picking the wiggling puppy up and heading toward the front door.

Rosalie followed her mother outside, without a word, feeling a great rush of pleasure that she had once again gotten her way. For some reason mommy was the only one who would ever really stand up to daddy on things, of course the little girl had the suspicion that her mom was the only one that her father would allow to stand up too him. Seeing that her mother was motioning for her to get into the van, Rosalie put such thoughts aside and walked over to her mother.

Once Rosalie was buckled into her seat and the puppy was placed on an old blanket in the back of the mini van, Isabel went back to lock the front door while Albert put their still sleeping son in his car seat. After her task was complete the young mother turned around just in time to see her husband adjusting the driver's side seat to accommodate his height. A hint of annoyance passed through her at the fact that Albert had just assumed he would be driving. Even though techniquely it was the family car, Isabel considered it her territory.

"Um what do you think you're doing?" She asked walking to the driver's side window.

"Driving." He answered turning his head slightly to look at her.

_Control freak. _Isabel thought looking at her husband,"This is my car, you know."

Wesker answered her with a lift of an eyebrow. The fact that his expression was almost unreadable behind the sunglasses he had placed on his handsome face, wasn't helping her irritation. Knowing he was set on driving the pregnant woman gave an exasperated growl before heading around the front of the van and getting in the passenger's side.

As soon as Wesker turned the car over it was filled with music from the soundtrack to the Lion King. He wasn't surprised when Rosalie started to sing along with the music, but what did take him off guard was Isabel as she began to sing. Trying not to wince at his lovely wife's off tune rendition of Can You Feel the Love Tonight the blonde man put the car in reverse and backed away from the house. Wesker loved his wife with every breath in his body, but that didn't change the fact that she couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, something he found out soon after Rosalie was born. Neither one of their children seemed to mind that her singing was less than perfect so he saw no reason to bring it up. He did have a feeling that Isabel knew about her own inadequacy though because she rarely sang around anyone who wasn't her immediate family.

Luckily for Wesker Rebecca's house was the closest to theirs so it wasn't long before they were parked and Isabel had finished singing. Liam had finally awakened up from his cat nap as they had pulled up to the tan two story house. It didn't take very long to unload the passengers. Sweet Pea immediately began sniffing around her new surroundings and the children ran directly to the porch.

As Isabel and Wesker followed the two children on to the porch the door was open by a very round Rebecca Oliveira.

"It's about time you guys got here; both Carlos and Dylan have been driving me nuts this morning." The young woman said stepping out of the way so that everyone could enter.

"They've been driving you nuts? How so?" Isabel asked smiling at her physician.

"Dylan's been excited ever since she found out Rosalie and Liam was coming over. As for my dear husband, every time I sigh he runs in and asks if I'm in labor."

"I do not." Her husband's voice entered the room a few moments before the rest of him did.

Seeing his guests standing there, Carlos went over to Liam and picked the boy up giving him a big hug.

"You get bigger every time I see you." He stated smiling at the three year old.

"You're silly you saw me last week." Liam replied giggling.

Setting the little boy down Carlos turned to his niece. "You my dear become more beautiful each time we meet," Looking towards Isabel he gave her a grin, "and you are breath taking as always."

When Carlos came to the last of his guests he couldn't help himself, Wesker still had an un-approachableness about him. The younger man knew that Wesker only really tolerated everyone else for his family's sake, but he seemed to be much more tolerant with all the children. Of course Carlos suspected that too had to do with Isabel. Turning his grin on the man in front of him Carlos spoke. "You're aging well for someone of what is it...Fifty?"

Isabel's shoulders immediately started bobbing up and down in silent laughter. Wesker looked even less happy than usual.

"Oliviera you really aren't as humorous as you believe you are." Wesker replied shortly.

"Gee six years and you still can't take a joke." Carlos shook his head.

"I tolerate you don't I?" The blonde man said looking straight at Carlos.

All the adults except Wesker himself chuckled at his remark. It was such a little thing, but it would never have happened six years ago.

"Dad what's so funny?" Dylan asked entering the room.

The little girl had her father's tan complexion and brown eyes, but where her father's had a smile behind them hers held and intelligence that rivaled her mother's. Her brown hair was pulled back in a thick ponytail. That's where any resemblance to her father ended. Dylan was built like her mother, at four years old she was just the same height as Liam and the rest of her features were dainty.

"I think your Uncle Wesker just called me a joke."

"That wasn't very nice." The little girl turned her intense gaze on her uncle.

"It's alright Dylan Uncle Wesker was just joking." Rebecca came to his defense.

"Nuh uh he doesn't joke." Dylan said shaking her head.

"It's okay Dylan he really was just kidding, sweet heart." Carlos said trying to put the four year old at ease.

Dylan was a daddy's girl through and through. In her eyes he was the best guy in the entire world. Seeing that her father wasn't upset at all her somber expression melted into a semi smile.

Carlos looked at the little girl in front of him and his smile widened. The twenty seven year old had never thought he would be lucky enough to have a family of his own; meeting Rebecca had changed all that. Though at times he felt he was paying for his colorful past. With one daughter and another on the way, he was beginning to think someone up there was laughing at him.

"That's my girl. Why don't you take Liam and Rosalie outside to play?"

"Okay dad." She replied turning to face the other children, "We can go play on the swings."

"Let's go Liam." Rosalie stated grabbing her brother's hand and dragging him back out the front door, Dylan following close behind.

Once the children were busy playing with each other Isabel turned her attention back to the pregnant woman in front of her.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Rebecca, especially with everything going on around here. This could have waited." She stated following her host into the kitchen to take a seat.

"Isabel this is important." Her husband reprimanded from behind her.

"It's alright Isabel. I don't mind really." Rebecca stated smiling at the fact Wesker had gone into mother hen mode once again.

Isabel didn't know how to begin. Sitting in front of the young woman all her worries seemed silly.

"So what's going on that has you so worried?" Rebecca asked, looking at Wesker.

Rebecca knew that if it were really that serious he would have requested that this be done at her office. A year after Liam's birth Rebecca had decided to join a small family practice as a doctor this time. It was nice to put all her medical training to use, she felt like she had purpose again a real career instead of just a job. As a result Isabel now had all the little luxuries a normal expectant mother would and she had broken down into tears when she' had her first sonogram last month. Rebecca also knew that she was thrilled about having this baby in an actual hospital.

"My dear wife is showing already and has been a little touchier than her normal pregnancies, but has not seen fit to bring these things to your attention."

Rebecca almost laughed out loud at his statement. It would seem that dear Mr. Wesker had been on the receiving end of a few of his wife's mood swings. As for her pregnancy showing so soon, the young woman had a theory about that also.

"I think I know why Isabel is showing. The last time she was in we did a sonogram, I wasn't sure at the time, and I didn't want to say anything until I was, but now I'm almost positive."

"Positive about what?" Wesker asked almost at the end of his patience.

"I think Isabel is carrying twins this time."

"W-what?" Isabel asked shocked.

Before Rebecca could repeat herself Isabel was out of her chair and rushing to the bathroom where she immediately lost her breakfast.

_Twins, I'm going to have twins. Oh god I have to give birth twice in one day._

A mixture of terror and relief washed over Isabel at the news, relief that there was nothing wrong with the baby. The terror part due to the fact she was going to have two infants relying on her at once along with Liam and Rosalie. The expectant mother's thoughts were interrupted when Carlos knocked on the door.

"Come In."

Carlos gave Isabel a kind smile as he handed her the toothbrush. "Rebecca thought you may need this."

"Thanks, it's just that this came as big surprise."

"Really, you must be loosing your touch then."

At Carlos' little joke Isabel relaxed some how he could always lighten the situation.

"I'm not psychic you know."

"You could have fooled me... You're scared aren't you?" Carlos finally asked sobering.

"Who's being psychic now? And I'm not scared just nervous. I don't think I can do this alone."

"You have a husband who would walk through fire for you and the rest of us you aren't alone. You should talk to Wesker let him know how freaked out about this you are."

"I think I've rubbed off on you, you're getting wiser in your old age." Isabel stated before she started brushing her teeth.

Carlos left the woman to finish her task shaking his head. Walking back into the kitchen he was greeted with two questioning stares. "She's fine; she said she'll be out in a minute."

Wesker nodded his head in acknowledgement. When Isabel had run to the bathroom, he had wanted to go after her, but Rebecca suggested he give her a moment. Against every instinct he had he kept his place, allowing Carlos to get an extra tooth brush and take it too her. Of course the blonde man couldn't help but wonder if his would somehow be his fault in her eyes.

_Damn my wife is making me paranoid._

Isabel arrived back into the room a few minutes after Carlos. Giving all three of the people at the table a re-assuring smile, she sat down with them. "Okay where were we?" She asked looking at Rebecca.

"As I was saying I'm almost a hundred percent positive that she's carrying twins. We'll know for sure the next time she comes in for a check up. Until then with the mood swings she's been having and the added stress on her body I think it may be best if Carlos and I take Liam and Rosalie until she delivers." Rebecca spoke more to Wesker than Isabel, knowing he would probably be more rational.

"Chambers when exactly is your due date?"

"Well SIR to be truthful it was two days ago."

"Then you can see why we will not be leaving the children with you."

"Sir she needs rest and though you have very well behaved children, with their abilities they can still be a handful."

"Well Chambers since I am their father I believe that I can handle my own children."

"I understand that sir, but Isabel will need extra rest do you think you can handle both of them by yourself twenty four hours a day?"

"I will take up your questioning my parenting abilities with you after your daughter is delivered safe and sound. Until that time consider yourself lucky."

Carlos knew for whatever reason that Wesker would never allow anything to happen to Rebecca. It may have been in the beginning do to the fact she was responsible for delivering Rosalie, but now it seemed he had a great respect for her. Carlos' wife was the one person other than Isabel who could actually stand up to her former captain with no repercussions at all. Because everyone at the table knew that Wesker's warning was empty Carlos had no problem not stepping in.

"I'm glad you two have decided all of this for me." Isabel spoke up slightly annoyed, "Every time I'm pregnant you two start acting like I'm not sitting right here."

"Isabel, I just was making sure Wesker knew what was going on, we didn't mean to exclude you." Rebecca stated trying to calm her patient before she became upset.

"I know but it's my body and I feel left out." Tears started to form in her eyes at her last statement.

"Hey that's okay they do the same to me." Carlos interjected.

"We talk over you while you're pregnant?" Rebecca asked her husband trying to make light of the situation.

Putting his hands to his face and fake crying he answered.

"Yes you do us pregnant men have feelings too ya know."

"Oh please." Rebecca stated rolling her eyes at her significant other.

Once again the intense mood was broken by Carlos slightly off center sense of humor.

"I don't want to be on bed rest again." Isabel stated after she had stopped giggling.

"Rebecca said you would need more rest, not that you had to stay in bed all the time. It just means that all the extra things you did I'll have to do." Her husband answered for Rebecca.

"Yeah until you have to leave again and then I'm on my own." The young woman frowned.

"Isabel you are never alone you have me, Carlos, Jill, Claire, Chris and Leon. We may not all live in the same house anymore, but we are still just a phone call away." Rebecca said squeezing her hand.

"I know, but it's just that I feel so isolated sometimes. I mean I know that everyone has their own family to take care of but I just feel like we aren't close anymore. I guess I just miss everyone."

"Oh Isabel," Rebecca replied stricken with guilt, "You always seemed so happy and busy we didn't want to be more work for you."

"I...I guess it's just because Albert's been gone so long this time. I've felt so alone and I know he'll leave again soon."

"No he will not," Wesker stated taking her hand, "Anymore trips will not be a necessity. From what I found out I do not believe they will be looking for you."

Isabel was tempted to ask what her husband had found out, but his tone of voice and set of his jaw told her he was unwilling to talk about it. Guessing he had probably killed someone to get the information and didn't want to subject her to the fact she let it drop. The pregnant woman knew that Albert kept things from her for her protection, but that didn't mean she liked it. She knew that he would never change and though it irritated her at times, for the most part she let it lay. The only reason the young woman had found out about the experimentation her father had done on her mother was because of Liam. While Isabel had been pregnant with her son, she had begun to feel as if she were loosing her grip on reality. The young woman had been bombarded feelings and thoughts that were not her own. Albert had come home to find her locked in their room, dark circles under her eyes and everyone in the house worried for her. As she explained what was going on inside her mind, she saw a look of recognition cross Albert's face. He immediately fetched Rebecca to help explain. Once Isabel had been allowed to know what was happening to her, she was better able to cope. In the end what her father had done really hadn't been as hard on Isabel as everyone thought it would be. The pregnant woman was pulled out of her thoughts when her little boy came into the kitchen.

"I thought you were playing with sister and Dylan." Isabel stated as the three year old crawled up onto her lap.

"Rosalie told me to go away when Dylan started crying." The little boy replied a frown on his small features.

"Why was Dylan crying?" Wesker asked looking at his son through his sunglasses.

"She didn't like the snake I caught."

"You didn't bring the snake in here did you?" Isabel asked. As if on cue Liam's little stowaway poked its head out of the little boy's overall bib pocket. Isabel grabbed the little creature before it could make it to the floor and under something, her expression one of complete disgust.

"Albert I don't know why you taught him to catch these things." Isabel handed the snake over to him. Getting out of his seat snake in hand Wesker leaned over to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"Because he's a boy and would have figured it out on his own. I simply showed him which ones were dangerous and which weren't." The blonde man made his way outside to release the poor reptile.

"Alright young man now both of us needs to wash our hands." Isabel stated setting her son on the floor and taking him to the sink.

When they were done instead of Liam going back to sit on his mother's lap he went over to his aunt. "Aunt Becca your tummy's really big."

"That it is," Rebecca replied stroking her stomach, "Your little cousin Alex is in there."

"Is he going to come out soon?"

"It's a she and I hope so. You know what? I bet if you put your ear to her you can hear her heart beat."

"Really? Can I try?" The little boy asked a hopeful expression on his cherubic face.

Rebecca nodded her head yes as her nephew put his little arms around her swollen abdomen and placed his ear to her stomach. After a moment he looked up at his aunt, amazement on his tiny features. "I can hear it and I can hear her move too."

"See I told you." Rebecca replied brushing his bangs off his forehead.

When his father re-entered the room Liam's head shot back up. "Daddy I can hear the baby's heart beat, come listen." He smiled motioning for Wesker to come over.

"I can hear it right now Liam." His father replied taking his seat next to his wife after washing his hands.

"Really? From all the way over there?" Liam asked once again amazed.

"Yes I can hear Alex's heart, yours and your aunts. Now why don't you come sit over here, I'm sure Aunt Rebecca doesn't feel like having you hang on her right now." Wesker said patting his lap.

"This is cool I'm not gonna be the baby anymore." Liam stated crawling onto his father's lap.

_Wait till he finds out about the twins. _Wesker thought smiling down at his son.

"Liam daddy and I have something that you may find even cooler." Isabel said grinning.

"Really, what?"

"Well mommy's going to have two babies." Isabel told him.

"Wow! I'm gonna be a big brother." His eyes imitated saucers. "Mommy I promise I won't be mean like Rosalie." Liam continued solemnly.

"Rosalie isn't that bad is she Liam?" Carlos asked from across the table.

"She tells me what to do all the time. She always says I can't do stuff cause I'm gonna get hurt." The little boy finished by crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well she just wants to make sure nothing happens to you. You're her baby brother and she loves you." Isabel reasoned.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have to be so mean." The three year old replied not ready to give up his point.

Wesker smiled down at his young son, it would seem the little boy had inherited his mother's stubbornness. The former S.T.A.R.S. Captain wanted so much for his children that it sometimes amazed him how deep his feelings for his family ran. It may have started out as duty and responsibility, but the first time he'd held his infant daughter he knew something had changed in him. Holding his son now he felt the same way. Wesker decided in that moment he was going to spend more time with his children, starting today, he was going to take them out and play with them whatever they wanted. Not just take them and show them the hazards of their environment, but run and play with them.

"So Liam are you going to help mommy with the babies then?" Carlos asked getting up to get a drink.

"Uh huh." The little boy nodded his head

"You didn't ask if everyone else wanted any." Rebecca stated as her husband started to put the juice away.

"Does anyone else want something to drink?" The young man asked with a sigh.

Everyone at the table including Rebecca shook their head no.

"Woman if you didn't want any why did you make me go through all that?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

"Because it was rude not to ask."

"They're family they know where the glasses are if they want something."

"You my dear husband you are a Neanderthal."

"Nag."

Rebecca response was cut short when a knock came from the door the front door. As she was about to get up to answer it Carlos placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her. He then got himself to get the door. "Who is it?" Could be heard from the entry way.

"Us open the door." It sounded like Chris.

"Sorry man we don't know anyone named us."

"Stop being a smartass and let us in." Chris had lost his cool and was now yelling.

"Carlos Oliveira, Let Chris and Jill in." Rebecca yelled from her place at the table.

A few seconds later the front door was heard opening and Jill came into view followed by her husband and Carlos.

"Uncle Chris, Aunt Jill!" Liam exclaimed hopping off his father's lap and charging the two new visitors.

"Hey buddy. What have you been up too?" Chris asked lifting the little boy off the ground.

"I'm gonna be a big brother." The little boy beamed at him, pride showing on his every feature, his chest puffed out.

"Christopher Redfield I have a bone to pick with you." Isabel cut giving him a murderous look.

"You're really in trouble she used your last name." Liam told the older man wide eyed.

"I'm not afraid of your mom, she doesn't scare me." Chris replied winking at his nephew.

"Redfield." Wesker growled

"Um now your dad is another issue all together." He said setting the boy back down. "Yes Ma'am?" He finished turning toward Isabel.

"Last night my son used the most charming word and guess where he said he learned it from."

"Um, Jill?"

"No Christopher would you like to try again?"

"Not really."

Jill couldn't believe how immature her husband could be at times. Right now he was acting as if he were Liam's age. She was kind of curious as to what word Liam learned from her dear husband.

"Chris what did you teach our nephew?"

"I'll tell you what your husband taught him," Isabel cut in, "My son called his sister an A-S-S-H-O-L-E last night."

Jill turned to her husband with a disapproving look before she spoke.

"Chris you know you can't just blurt out any thing you want in front of children."

"Yes mom." Chris answered rolling his eyes at his wife.

"I'm not amused Christopher, now what are you going to do about my son?" Isabel stated still glaring at the man in front of her.

Knowing that both his wife and Isabel wouldn't lay off him until he set things straight, he knelt down in front of the little boy to make things right.

"Liam sometimes when he's angry Uncle Chris uses words that shouldn't be used. They are bad and I was wrong. So I'll make a deal with you I won't use them anymore if you don't.

"Okay." Liam said looking into his Uncles eyes, "Are you mad at me."

"No, but no more bad words okay?"

Liam solemnly nodded his little head before giving Chris a big hug and turning to Jill to repeat the process.

"Guess what Aunt Jill mommy's going to have two babies." Jill could tell by the look on his cherub face that he was extremely excited about the fact. "That's really cool isn't it?" she smiled at him

"Yep, I'm going to be a good big brother and I'm gonna teach them how to catch stuff like snakes and frogs."

The horror that passed over Isabel's face at the three year olds last statement was so comical that Jill couldn't help but start giggling. Giving his Aunt a look that clearly said Liam though she was acting strange, he went back and perched himself on his father's lap once again.

Isabel was very impressed with the way that Chris had handled the mess he'd caused and was about to tell him so when Dylan came inside clearly upset.

"What is it sweetie?" Carlos asked when she came over and stood in front of him.

"Rosalie said she didn't want to play with me anymore cause I'm no fun." The little girl answered her lip trembling slightly.

As Carlos picked his daughter up to comfort her, Wesker was handing his son to Isabel. The former Captain then made his way outside to find HIS daughter.


	5. Chapter four Eye color and pregnant men

For a brief moment Wesker began to worry that his daughter was not in the yard and had wondered off, that was until he saw a flash of movement in a nearby tree.

"Rosalie come down here we need to talk." He didn't raise his voice and a few minutes later Wesker was rewarded with his daughter landing firmly on the ground underneath the tree.

"Yes daddy?"

"I need to know what is wrong."

"Huh?" The miniature Wesker stared blankly back at him.

"What is wrong that you are acting this way? Dylan said you were mean to her and last night with your brother."

"Dylan told on me? She's such a crybaby." Rosalie stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rosalie, enough; this isn't like you. Now what is wrong?" Wesker asked again, taking her hand in his and leading her to the porch steps where they sat down.

"I don't know daddy," Rosalie said looking at her lap.

"Come on. You can tell me. I'm not going to be mad. We just need to figure out how to help."

"Are you sure?" The little girl asked eyeing her father.

"Yes."

"I don't know if I want mommy to have another baby. She's always busy with Liam and you're always gone."

"I thought you were excited about another baby. You seemed so yesterday."

"I changed my mind and..."

"And what?"

"I don't know. Mommy doesn't seem happy about the baby either."

Lifting his daughter's chin so that he could see her eyes Wesker took his sunglasses off so that she could see the honesty in his eyes. "First off, I'm not going to be leaving anymore. I'm going to be right here to tuck you in at night and make you breakfast in the morning. Second, I know your mother well enough to say that yes, she may have her doubts about the new babies, but she still loves them and you and Liam. Nothing will ever change that."

"Daddy, you said babies. Is mommy going to have more than one?"

At the thought of the twins the blonde man gave a heavy sigh. Life had thrown him a fair amount of surprises since he'd met his wife. He wasn't sure why this one had thrown him so much, but it had. Looking down at the reason his life had changed so much, he gave his daughter a genuine smile. "Yes mommy's going to have twins. Our family is getting bigger and bigger."

Rosalie didn't smile back at her father; if anything the news seemed to upset her more. Pulling her chin from his light grasp the little blonde looked back down at her lap.

Looking out the window at two of the three people she loved the most in the world, Isabel felt like crying again. She could tell by the look on her daughter's face that she was extremely upset about something. Even though her father was being overly patient with her and trying to figure out what was going on in the little girls mind, Isabel wanted to go out to them. She wanted to fix things the way she usually did, but something inside her said that Albert had to do this on his own. Unable to watch what was happening on the porch anymore, Isabel turned to go back into the kitchen.

"Rosalie, look at me," Wesker ordered in the softest voice he could. "Have I or your mother ever neglected you?"

Rosalie wasn't a hundred percent sure what neglected meant, but she had a good idea so shook her head no. She knew what more big words meant than any other six year old because her father did not believe in talking down to his children

"Do you really think that is going to change because she is having twins instead of one baby?"

"You're going to be real busy with them." Even though Rosalie was an intelligent child, her mind at times worked like a six year olds To her, two babies meant that both parents would be busy with them. At least when it had been just one, if mommy was busy daddy wasn't and visa versa. Now both would be.

"Yes, we will be busy with the babies but you and Liam are important to us also. We would never give you anything less than all of our love. I believe you mother has always said there is always room for one more or two in this case."

"I just… Daddy why do I have to be so different? Why can't I be normal like Liam? Why do I have to have these weird eyes? It isn't fair." The young Wesker was in tears now. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. She let them stream down her face. Inside at the kitchen table Isabel, started to cry. She felt her daughter's pain.

Pulling his fragile little girl into his arms, Wesker started rubbing Rosalie's back, slightly rocking her the way he'd done when she was an infant. "You are my daughter and as such have many burdens to bear. I know that you do not fully realize what that means yet. What I can tell you, is that you, like your brother and the twins will be special and that isn't a bad thing at all. I can also tell you that your mother loves your eyes. She thinks they are the most beautiful thing in the world. When she was carrying you she hoped that they would be that color and looking at them now I must say I agree with her. They are the most beautiful thing in the world, next to your smile that is."

For a brief moment Wesker thought that his speech had worked. When Rosalie lifted her head the tears seemed to have subsided and she looked a little calmer.

"Why couldn't Liam look like me then I wouldn't be the only one with weird eyes." Rosalie finally stated when she regained her composer.

"Rosalie, look at my eyes, yours are no different than mine."

"Nobody makes fun of yours."

"Who makes fun of your eyes? Does Steve and Dylan? Does Aunt Jill or Uncle Chris? Do any of your aunt and uncles?

"No but strangers do. They look at me weird."

"Do you not think they would do the same for me?"

Wide eyed the little blonde shook her head no. Giving a sigh, Wesker did the one thing he would never have thought about doing in his life. Taking his sunglasses out of his pocket and unfolding them he placed the shades on his daughter's face.

"I fully expect you to take care of these since they are now yours."

Rosalie smiled up at her father. Daddy had just given her the best present he ever could. Throwing her little arms around Wesker's neck, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. In reaction, the older Wesker tightened his grip around his daughter and kissed her lightly on the temple.

"I need to go say I'm sorry to Dylan, don't I?" Rosalie asked, still holding on to her father's neck.

"I would think that would be appropriate, don't you?" Wesker replied, lifting himself off the steps, daughter still in his arms.

Heading into the house, Wesker put his daughter down so that she could go make her apologies. Everyone sitting at the kitchen table had a good idea what the father daughter talk had been about when the blonde man came back into the kitchen devoid of his standard eye gear, followed by the six year old. Rosalie was so proud of the sunglasses, that were just a little too big, that she beamed. Walking over to where Dylan still sat on her father's lap, Rosalie began to speak.

"Dylan, I'm sorry I was mean to you. I know you can't climb as good as me and Liam."

"It's okay. Why are you wearing Uncle Wesker's glasses?" Dylan asked shooting a quick look at her uncle.

"Daddy gave them to me because of my eyes." The young Wesker answered, pushing at the bridge of them to keep them on her face.

"Why? Does the sun hurt them?"

"No." The little girl frowned. "It's cause of their color."

"But you have really cool eyes." Dylan continued solemnly with, "So does your dad. I wish mine looked like yours."

"Really?" Rosalie fingered the eyewear as if she wanted to remove them. She felt special that her father had given her what seemed his most prized possession, but having her friend call her eyes cool made Rosalie special as well. She just didn't want to upset her father or let him down.

Wesker was watching his daughter intently when the confusion passed over her diminutive features. He was well aware what was going through her mind, his little girl was being pulled in two. "Rosalie, why don't I hold the glasses while you play?" Wesker came to her rescue.

Rosalie turned to face her father a smile creeping over her face. With one simple statement, Wesker had eased her worries. Going over to her father, Rosalie took the sunglasses off and handed them to the older man.

"I'll keep this right here," He said placing them once again in his left breast pocket. "Go ahead and play with Liam and Dylan."

It was well past one p.m. when Wesker finally got his wife and children rounded up, along with the puppy he would have just as well left, and into the car.

"Well, we better come up with names and fast. We probably have what, three months at the most." Isabel stated out of the blue.

"Well, Sweet Pea seems to be a popular name with everyone," Wesker stated, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Albert Wesker, these are our children we are talking about, this is serious," Isabel admonished.

Without saying a word the blonde man pulled the mini-van to the side of the road and put it in park.

"Albert, what are you doing?"

"Keeping you from getting upset," Wesker said, unbuckling his seat belt and leaning into his wife for a kiss.

Isabel giggled at her husband's reaction to her mood before speaking.

"Is this how you plan to placate me the rest of the pregnancy?"

"At this point I'm going with what works." Wesker grinned at his wife.

"Daddy, are we really going to name one of the babies Sweet Pea?" Liam asked wide eyed.

"No, Sweetie, that was your daddy's attempt at a joke. A bad one."

"So what are we gonna name them?" Rosalie asked as her father got the vehicle back on the road.

"We'll think of something." Wesker answered as they neared the house.

Isabel felt more content than she had in a long time. The weight and worry she felt for the last six years seemed to have diminished. Knowing her husband would be home and safe made her heart soar. As they pulled up to the house another thought crossed her mind.

"I thought we were going to the P.A.R.K." She spelled to the man next to her.

"I've decided you need a nap; remember Rebecca said you need more rest. I promise we'll go tomorrow, alright?"

Isabel gave her husband a small frown and rolled her eyes, knowing she really didn't have a choice. Telling herself it was for her own good, Mrs. Wesker opened her door and once again unloaded all of her passengers. Once her task was accomplished, Isabel found herself being ushered to her bedroom by a very stoic Albert. Being happy to allow him to coddle her, Isabel smiled up at her husband as he tucked her in.

"Will you be joining me?" She asked, half asleep.

"I may once I get your children to lie down." He replied with a smile and a kiss.

"Okay don't be too long."

Leaving the room to round up his children for their nap Wesker gave his wife one last smile. Walking into the living room the blonde man saw his children sitting on the couch fighting over the remote for the T.V.

"I don't wanna watch Power Puff Girls." Liam exclaimed lunging for the remote.

"Well, I do and I got it first." Rosalie replied holding the remote just out of his reach.

"Alright both of you," Wesker snapped stepping behind the couch, "You two are going to lie down for a while."

Liam stopped mid grasp and looked up at his father. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, now turn off the television." Rosalie did as told immediately setting the remote on the coffee table.

"Can we lay down with mommy?" Liam asked as all three people made their way upstairs.

"Mommy and Daddy want to be alone. You can sleep in my room." Rosalie answered for her father.

"Okay." The little boy looked disappointed but followed he older sibling to her room.

Once his children were tucked away Wesker returned to his wife. The blonde man could tell Isabel was fighting to stay awake as he slid into bed next to her.

"You took too long." Isabel snuggled closer to her husband as his arms wrapped around her. Within minutes Isabel was deep asleep and dreaming.

Isabel saw Albert standing at the kitchen sink his back to her. Walking up to him she put her arms around her husband, but for some reason her hands didn't meet. As Albert turned to face her, Isabel remembered why she couldn't fully embrace him. Albert Wesker was swollen with child, not only that but he was also not dressed in his usual attire of all black. Instead the man in front of her was wearing a pair of khaki maternity pants and a blue button down maternity shirt

"How do you feel this morning?" Isabel asked lifting his shirt and placing a kiss on his swollen stomach.

"I'm fine. We have that thing with Rebecca today remember?" He stated taking a drink of water.

"That's fine I'll go get Rosalie and Liam. You just go rest on the couch."

Wesker frowned at his wife, but allowed her to lead him into the living room. Placing her husband on the couch and propping his feet up Isabel went to get the children ready.

The dream seemed to fast forward the next thing Isabel remembered was walking into Rebecca's house her pregnant husband beside her. They were greeted by a slightly less pregnant Carlos walking into the entry way eating a rather disgusting looking sandwich. "Carlos what are you eating?" Isabel heard herself ask.

"Liver and banana, it's really good," The pregnant man replied taking another big bite," Everyone's in the living room Rebecca figured you guys would be more comfortable in there."

Isabel watched as Wesker made his way towards the living room and sat down next to an also pregnant Leon who was being coddled by his wife. Claire was making sure he had his feet up and was comfortable before she sat down next to him and placed a protective hand over his abdomen.

Chris sat in an arm chair complaining about his sore back and feet while his wife sat on the arm and rolled her eyes at him.

"Redfield suck it up and be a man." Wesker growled annoyed at his complaints.

"I'll show you how much of a man I am when I kick your ass." Chris replied starting to stand.

"I'd be terrified about that if you could actually see your feet." Wesker replied glaring at the man in front of him.

"You know what your problem is Wesker? You're just mad because you couldn't find anything to fit you in all black."

Isabel didn't get to hear anymore of the conversation as she slowly awoke form her slumber. Opening her eyes the pregnant woman instantly knew she was alone. Stretching under the covers she got out of bed and made her way to the living room. Hearing a commotion outside Isabel headed towards the front door. Stepping onto the porch she was greeted with the sight of her son come tearing around the corner of the house squealing in delight, followed close behind by his father. Albert Wesker was soaked from head to toe. His blonde hair hung down and was plastered to his forehead water dripped from his eyelashes; his black t-shirt was plastered to his well muscled torso. Watching her husband, Isabel once again wished their children were in bed. As Wesker caught his son the young mother was pulled from her musings.

"Thought that was funny did you?" He asked as he began tickling the little boy. Liam squealed even louder trying his best to fight his father off. Wesker was smiling also as he held the squirming child down.

"Rosalie, help me!" Liam called out between giggles.

Rosalie stood frozen in place not sure if she should interfere with what was going on. She wanted to join in but just wasn't sure. Seeing her daughter's hesitation Isabel stepped in to save her son. Sneaking up behind her husband the pregnant woman started tickling the man in the same way he was tormenting their son. Wesker was too fast for his wife and had her pulled down on the ground with them. While the former S.T.A.R.S. captain was busy with his beloved, Liam took the opportunity to grab his father around the neck from behind.

"Got you!" Liam exclaimed in his ear.

Taking his attention off of Isabel, Wesker once again grabbed his son. This time Rosalie did join in on the fun. Running towards her father she latched onto his neck as her brother had done. His children were in no way a match for the blonde man, even working together, but he allowed them to pull him into the grass. Looking as Isabel Wesker smiled catching her eye with his, she giggled back at her family's antics.

Isabel had never seen her usually stoic husband ever act like this and had never expected him to. When she had married Albert Wesker Isabel knew what kind of a person he was and accepted him as such. It was a pleasant surprise that he was playing in such a way with his children.

Wesker was on his back both children holding his arms trying to figure out how to tickle him with out loosing their grip. Isabel decided to help out, crawling over to where her husband lay she straddled his waist so that he was immobile.

"I believe this would be considered unfair. You know very well that I am powerless to do anything to you in your present condition." Wesker stated looking up at Isabel.

"Yes I know." She smirked back at him.

Now that their father was unable to really move the children let go of their dad's arms and began trying to tickle him. Both children could tell by the look on his face that they were partially succeeding. After a few minutes Isabel put a stop to her husband's torment.

"Alright you two that's enough. I think you taught your father a lesson. Why don't you go play tag, Liam you're it."

Once the children were up and chasing each other around Isabel's green eyes met her husband's amber ones. Before she knew what was happening the young woman was leaning down to kiss the man she loved.


	6. Chapter five Family fun, Missing keys, a...

Hi I would like to thank those who have reviewed. Your kind words mean much to me. It is nice to know that there are all ways new readers. Though I appreciate the old readers also. So here's a shout out to all of them. THANK YOU!

As Isabel and Wesker's lips made contact they were startled with an "Oh yuk!" from behind. The young woman went into a fit of giggles as she untangled herself from her husband.

"Alright Rosalie we know your thoughts on the matter, now go play." Isabel stated lying back next to Wesker. After a moment he rearranged her so that his wife's head rested on his arm, using him as a pillow.

"It's amazing we were able to conceive two more children." The blonde stated looking at his love. Isabel chuckled as she inched closer to his warm body.

"Wait till she goes boy crazy and sees what fun they can be."

Wesker looked down at his wife before he growled out his response. "If any member of the opposite sex even looks at my daughter in an inappropriate way I will be the last thing he sees."

"Sweet heart, our daughter is going to grow up, fall in love, get married, and make us grandparents. You're just going to have to get use to the idea. I just hope she doesn't do things as backwards as I did. At least for her boyfriends sake." She looked back at him.

"You wish we were married when Rosalie was born?"

"Albert after so many years you should know the wedding band and last name mean nothing to me. My parents were married and that meant nothing in the end. What does matter is that you are right here right now. That our six year old and our three year old know their father and that I'm carrying your twins."

"You mean I didn't have to marry you? Why didn't you tell me before this?" Wesker smiled into her green eyes.

Isabel answered my smacking his chest lightly though she smiled back. "I had a most amusing dream this afternoon. Do you want to hear it?"

"Since you rarely dream I am interested when you do."

"Well I walked into the kitchen and your back was towards me, when you turned around you were pregnant…"

"What?" Isabel chuckled again at the look of pure horror etched onto her husband's features. Putting a finger to his lips silencing him she continued her story.

"Then we went to Rebecca's and Carlos, Leon and Chris were pregnant, too."

"Do you hate all men or just the ones in your life?" Wesker eased Isabel off his arm and sat up. Getting to his feet the blonde man reached down to lift Isabel to a standing position. Once on her feet, she immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and grimaced.

"Why are you soaked?"

"Your son thought it would be funny to turn the hose on me while Rosalie and I were discussing the fact she wanted to cut some roses to put in a vase."

"Hmm… I wonder where he got that devilish streak." Isabel's eye had a mischievous glint to them as she smiled at her husband.

"I believe his mother would be the one to blame for that." Wesker raised a brow at her implication it was his fault.

"I'm sure you're right." She paused a minute, sobering some. "What do you want for supper?"

"Any thing you make is fine." Wesker kissed her forehead.

Isabel shook her head with a smile, and gave her mate a swift pat on the butt before walking towards the house to start the dinner preparations. As she was about to enter the building she turned back to Albert. "I'll leave you to separate them and get them washed up." She motioned to the children who were now rolling around on the grass.

"You know I put up with much from you." Wesker growled at his wife.

"And I you." Isabel spoke as she walked into the house

Wesker gave a slight smile at the retreating figure before turning back to his children.

"Daddy!" Liam exclaimed running to his father, a smile on his small face. Rosalie raced behind him. Wesker caught his son as the little boy leaped at him.

"Yes?" The blonde man looked down at the boy.

"You have to come play some more. Rosalie's it." He beamed at his father.

"She is?"

"Yup. I taggeded her. Now she's gotta chase us." Liam figured he'd better explain how the game was played since he wasn't sure if daddy knew or not.

"I have played this game before Liam." Wesker gazed down at his offspring.

Liam's eyes went wide at that. "Really?" He asked disbelief apparent in his tone.

"Yes, I was a little boy once." Wesker smiled down at the expression on his son's tiny features.

The idea that his father had been anything but a grown up was such a foreign concept to the three year old it took several moments for Liam to snap out of his shock. "You were a little boy?" Liam asked again.

"I was indeed." Wesker nodded as he heard soft sobs coming from inside the house. "I need to check on mommy and you two need to wash up for dinner." Wesker sat the boy back on his feet and ushered both children into the house and towards the bathroom. Once they were well on their way he headed towards the kitchen to find Isabel sobbing hard into her hands.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked, going over and placing his arm around her.

"I can't find my wedding and engagement rings." Came the mumbled response. "I put them on the ring holder over the sink to do dishes this morning and I guess I forgot to put them back on." Her shoulders shook as she began to sob again.

"They have to be here." Wesker rubbed at her back. "Did you check your jewelry box?"

"Yes, and the bathroom, my dresser, the night stand, I even checked my purse. What am I going to do if I can't find them?"

The former S.T.A.R.S. captain suppressed the small smile that wanted to form on his lips. For someone who had just proclaimed the wedding ring didn't mean anything, his wife was extremely upset about not finding them. "We'll find them. I'll take the garbage disposal apart. The rings may have just fallen in there. Why don't you order some Chinese for dinner while I do that?"

Isabel nodded giving one last sniff, and going to call in the order. The blond man went to find his tools, and began working on the sink, hoping that for his wife's sake, he found the missing rings there. Once the food was ordered, Wesker's mate walked back into the kitchen. "I'll get the kids ready and we'll go pick the food up."

"Don't bother. Just leave them here." Wesker didn't move from under the sink.

"Are you sure?" You're busy." She eyed his feet though he did not see.

"Yes. Rosalie and Liam are upstairs watching that pokemon show." He could hear the protagonist talking to one of his little creatures.

"Alright, I'll be as quick as I can." Isabel grabbed her purse and headed out of the house to her van.

Wesker took the plumbing under the sink apart piece by piece thoroughly checking everything. He heard Liam walk into the kitchen a few moments before his little face appeared under the sink inches from his father's. "Daddy, what are you doing?"

"Looking for your mother's wedding and engagement rings." Wesker sighed a he fitted the last piece of the sink back into place.

"How come? She put them in that cleaning stuff yesterday before dinner."

"Are you sure?" The blond looked at his son who answered with a simple nod. Sweet Pea having followed her boy down stairs proceeded at that moment to crawl onto Wesker's chest and lick at his chin.

"Take her out side." Wesker pushed at the scrap of fur in annoyance. Sweat Pea whined a little before going over to Liam and licking at his face and ears, causing the young boy to giggle. It was a few moments before the pup finished and Liam led her outside.

Watching to make sure Liam lead the animal outside, Wesker finally got up and washing his hands in the sink before going to his and Isabel's bathroom to check her jewelry cleaner. There, lying in the bottom of the container, were the rings that had his wife so upset. Taking the cleaning brush he scrubbed at the rings then rinsed them under the tap before going to meet Isabel, who had just re-entered the house.

"Did you find them?" The woman before him asked nervously as Wesker entered the kitchen.

"Yes." He smiles at Isabel, and walking to where she stood slipped the rings onto her finger, much like he had done nearly six years ago. Once they rested where they were meant to be, he leaned in and gave Isabel a gentle loving kiss on her lips.

"Were they in the disposal?" The young woman asked, a smile in her eyes.

Wesker shook his head grinning. "Our son educated me to the fact they were in your jewelry cleaner."

"What? I could have sworn…" She glanced at the sink.

"If I remember correctly, you did almost the same thing when you were pregnant with Liam. You had everyone in the house looking for your car key and it was in your purse the whole time." Wesker's grin widened

Isabel leaned into her husbands embrace, relived she hand the only two material things that meant anything to her back. "I'm such an air head." She spoke into his chest.

"Only when you're pregnant." He chuckled squeezing her a bit tighter.

"It's all your fault you know." She didn't move from his arms as she replied.

"It's my fault you're an air head when you're pregnant?"

Isabel eyed her husband a moment before she finally spoke. "You know I hate it when you're logical while I'm in this condition."

Wesker chuckled again before kissing her forehead. "Go sit down and I'll get everything set out." He ushered her to a seat, which she took smiling at him. Once the young woman was settled, the former captain set out dishes and silver ware calling to his children to come join them.

"On my way back I saw some pretty nasty looking clouds, I think it may storm." Isabel light conversation while she awaited their children.

Wesker's reply was cut off by what sounded like a stampede coming down the living room steps. In an instant, the kitchen was filled with two very hungry children and one very nosey little golden retriever, sniffing at everything.

"You took forever, I'm starved." Liam looked at his mother solemnly.

"I'm sorry." Isabel looked down at her little angel.

"It's okay." Liam climbed up on his seat.

"I'm glad." His mother couldn't help but smile at her son; he was so serious about the whole thing.

"Did you get sesame chicken?" Rosalie piped up taking her seat as well.

"It's this one." Wesker picked up a box, knowing what it was by smell. Opening it up, he dished some out for the girl, while Isabel took care of Liam's Kung pao chicken. Once the kids where taken care of, their parents served themselves and began eating. Dinner was uneventful for the most part and soon the rare quiet was broken by requests to watch several different movies, all of them cartoons and all with the stipulation that both mommy and daddy watch too. Neither child lasted through the first movie and by the end of the credits Liam was soundly asleep on his mother's lap and Rosalie's head rested on her father's chest.

Isabel easily lifted her son and herself off the couch while Wesker picked Rosalie up, resting her head on his shoulder. As the blond man and his wife made it to the top of the stairs with their cargo, Wesker heard the first few drops of rain hit the ground and in the distance to far for Isabel to hear the thunder began. By the time both children were sound in bed, lightening had begun and the few drops had turned into a hard steady rain. Wesker, taking his wife's hand, silently lead her down stairs, as he began turning out lights on the way back to their bed room Isabel knew exactly what her husband had planned. Once back in their room, Wesker pulled Isabel close kissing her long and deep his hands trailing over her back pulling his woman as close to him as possible before breaking the kiss and pulling her shirt from her, dropping it to the floor. Soon the blond man was kissing at Isabel's neck and shoulders receiving little moans for his efforts, before she began to work at his shirt, finally removing it to run her hands over his chest. Wesker let a long deep moan of his own before working at her pants button. As he worked to remove Isabel's pants the first loud clap of thunder sounded, busy with what they where doing neither Wesker nor his lovely wife paid any attention until their bedroom door opened and Liam spoke. "Mommy, Daddy, I'm scared can I sleep in here?"

Both parents tensed immediately, Wesker's lips hovering just over his wife's bare breast. Meeting Isabel's gaze he could see silent laughter in her eyes, along with a small hint of annoyance. She quickly reached for her robe to cover her state of undress as Wesker turned to take care of their youngest child. Seeing the fear on the little boys face Wesker couldn't help his answer. "Alright." He sighed going to pick the child up thankful they hadn't gotten to his pants or that he hadn't had a full view of his mother because Wesker had been standing between them. Liam threw his arms around his father's neck with a relieved smile. While Wesker retrieved their son from the doorway Isabel grabbed her night gown and went into the bathroom to dress. Returning to her bedroom she found her son tucked into the center of the bed his father sitting next to him explaining about thunder and lightening. "Daddy said I could sleep in the middle." He brightened upon seeing mommy walk into the room.

"Well then I guess I get to snuggle with you." Isabel smiled at the youngest Wesker. Liam giggled at his mother as she got under the covers with him and pulled him into her arms.

As Isabel slipped into bed, Wesker slipped off to go change into his night clothes. While he was in the bathroom, Rosalie mad her appearance at the bedroom door with Sweet Pea. "I was worried about Liam being scared, so I went to check and he wasn't in his room."

"You can come sleep with us Rosalie." Liam patted the space next to him. The little girl didn't have to be told twice, picking up the puppy she headed towards the bed. Placing the furry creature on it before actually crawling up herself. It was as Rosalie was sitting next to Liam, in her father's spot, that Wesker came back into the bedroom. He immediately eyed the scrap of fur that had taken up residence at the foot of the bed like it belonged. Knowing it would be best to stay quiet lest he wish to sleep on the couch again, the blond went to the bed and nudging Rosalie over slipped under the covers. "Night daddy." Rosalie snuggled up to her father laying her head on his chest.

"Good night, sweetie." He replied waiting for Liam's good night as well; he didn't have to wait long. "Good night, daddy."

"Good night, buddy." He turned off the light as Isabel took his hand giving it a squeeze, which he returned before closing his eyes and drifting into a light sleep, the storm raging outside.


End file.
